Don't fight with the boys!
by prolixius5
Summary: Totalement AU; environ 22 ans avant leur "première" rencontre... Tout est imaginé, sauf quelques petits repères ici et là. Gros délire qui m'est passé par la tête. Enjoy . COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Toute petite "fiction délire" en total AU… l'école existe vraiment, mais vous ne connaîtrez son nom que plus tard ^_^.  
J'ai pris beaucoup de libertés avec l'état des lieux, l'âge respectif des personnages et le contexte. Mais après tout, nous sommes en Univers Alternatif, non ? Alors je peux faire tout ce que je veux._

_Petit clin d'œil au passage pour la protection de la nature: allez-vous le remarquer ?_

_Grande nouveauté pour moi: je commence à publier alors même que je n'ai pas terminé la rédaction. Soyez patients, je promets de poser les chapitres suivants de façon régulière. Merci de votre visite et à bientôt de lire vos commentaires :-)._

**O*o*o*o*o*o*O**

**Don't fight with the boys !**

**Chapitre 1: Elle**

Sa petite main serrée au creux de celle de sa mère, la petite fille avance lentement vers la directrice de l'école. Elle jette autour d'elle des regards plein d'appréhension. Non qu'elle soit peureuse ou inquiète d'intégrer une nouvelle école. Elle n'a tout simplement pas envie de passer ses journées loin de sa mère. Ses premières années ont été baignées de tendre présence, de jeux, de complicités telles qu'elle doute pouvoir en tisser de nouvelles avec ses camarades de classe.

La directrice, une femme de belle prestance, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, l'accueille avec un large sourire. Elle lui tend la main, comme si elle traitait la nouvelle recrue en adulte. La fillette redresse le buste, relève le menton avec un petit air de défi et tend courageusement sa menotte.

Le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouve lui fait l'effet d'une prison, confortable certes, mais un immense dédale de couloirs si longs qu'elle pense qu'il doit être génial de les parcourir en rollers. Cette idée la fait sourire et elle se jure qu'elle tentera l'expérience un jour ou l'autre. Les murs de celui-ci sont fraîchement repeints dans une teinte de vert clair qui évoque les premières pousses de la nouvelle saison. D'autres couloirs affichent des teintes orangées ou jaunes. « _Les couloirs du printemps_ » songe la petite fille. Le long de chaque classe, on peut voir les petits porte-manteaux au-dessus desquels une affiche indique le nom de l'élève. Une photo complète chacune d'elles. La petite fille songe qu'elle demandera à sa mère de prendre une photo d'elle spécialement pour l'occasion. Une photo sur laquelle elle prendra un air bravache, pour faire comprendre à ses futurs camarades qu'il ne faut pas lui chercher des noises.

Au bout du couloir, la directrice leur indique son bureau, sur la droite. Lorsqu'elle y pénètre, la petite fille regarde attentivement autour d'elle, tandis que sa maman prend place en face de la directrice.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir un instant ? demande celle-ci.

- Non, répond la petite fille, d'un ton très autoritaire.

- Comme tu veux. Je vais m'entretenir un instant avec ta maman. Pendant ce temps, si tu le souhaites, tu peux feuilleter les livres qui sont sur la table basse, là, ajoute-t-elle en pointant du doigt une pile de bandes dessinées.

La petite fille tourne la tête un instant pour regarder dans cette direction. Puis elle a une moue de dédain et reprend son enquête visuelle. Le bureau n'est pas très grand, mais il dégage une atmosphère cossue. Sur les étagères s'entassent un tas de choses: des livres de pédagogie, des classeurs avec des dates, quelques beaux livres sur la géographie et des livres de droit, ce qui attire plus particulièrement son attention. Tandis qu'elle s'en approche, la main tendue, la directrice émet un toussotement discret.

- Tss tss, je préfèrerais que tu ne touches pas à ceux-là. S'ils t'intéressent, je t'en parlerai plus tard.

La directrice reprend sa conversation avec la maman.

- Elle est d'une nature très curieuse, je vois.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Mais elle est très respectueuse et soigneuse. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, elle ne détériore jamais ce qui ne lui appartient pas.

- Je vois. Donc, je vous disais que notre programme d'enseignement a ceci de particulier que les enfants gardent le même instituteur durant deux ans d'affilée. Ainsi, ils développent une meilleure assurance dans le suivi de leur apprentissage. Les enfants s'appellent obligatoirement par leur prénom, contrairement à certaines écoles où le nom de famille est de rigueur. Personnellement, je trouve ça plutôt froid. Cette règle vaut également pour les enseignants entre eux et avec les enfants. Nous formons tous ici une grande famille.

La maman a un sourire rassuré. Elle songe que c'est la meilleure des solutions pour sa fille, qui n'a jamais connu qu'un monde d'adultes chez elle. Elle va enfin pouvoir se faire des relations de son âge.

- D'autre part, toutes les activités sont données en anglais et en espagnol. Ainsi, nous préparons les petits à une meilleure compréhension des autres cultures. Ils seront à même de respecter les différences au fil des ans. Dans une ville comme la nôtre, l'éducation sur ce point doit commencer dès le plus jeune âge.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, répond la maman. Ma fille parle déjà quelques mots de français également. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sera douée pour les langues.

- Fabuleux ! Je me réjouis d'autant plus que vous ayez choisi notre établissement. Je lis dans ses yeux l'attitude d'une future battante.

- Vous êtes en dessous de la vérité. Elle a un caractère bien trempé.

La directrice fronce les sourcils.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et surtout, ce qu'elle ne veut pas !

- Nos méthodes sont adaptées à tous les jeunes. Ne vous en faites pas. Je dois dire que nous avons eu quelques spécimens qui avaient besoin d'un recadrage, mais tout se passe bien, en général.

- Oh, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à ce sujet. Elle ne vous donnera pas de fil à retordre. C'est juste que… elle peut se montrer extrêmement têtue parfois.

- J'entends ce que vous dites. Dois-je m'attendre à devoir sévir à l'occasion ?

- Oh non. Pas du tout. Une main ferme dans un gant de velours et tout se passera bien.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je suggère de présenter votre fille à sa nouvelle classe immédiatement.

Les deux femmes se lèvent de concert. La maman appelle sa fille qui se détourne du livre devant lequel elle semblait en admiration.

- Je vais te présenter tes camarades de classe, annonça la directrice avec un large sourire.

Toutes trois reprennent le chemin des longs _couloirs du printemps_. Sur la porte de chaque classe s'étale un dessin sur une feuille A3 qui représente chacune un animal différent. La petite fille a répertorié successivement un tigre, un éléphant, un panda géant, une tortue marine, une baleine, un ours blanc. La porte devant laquelle elles s'arrêtent est décorée d'un jaguar. Lorsque la directrice frappe à la porte et l'ouvre dans la foulée, les enfants se lèvent et la saluent respectueusement en chœur.

- Bonjour, Madame Jaeger!

La petite fille reste en retrait sur le seuil un instant, jusqu'à ce que la responsable de la classe s'avance vers elle pour la présenter. Ce n'est pas idéal d'arriver le deuxième jour de l'année, alors que tout le monde connaît déjà tout le monde. La petite nouvelle sent tous les regards braqués sur elle. Si le rouge lui monte aux joues, elle fait de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Bonjour les enfants, je vous présente Katherine Beckett, votre nouvelle camarade.

- Bonjour Katherine, répondent les enfants à l'unisson.

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle classe, Katherine, dit la directrice. Et voici Mademoiselle Copeland. Tu peux l'appeler Julia.

- Bonjour Katherine, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, dit Julia, un immense sourire aux lèvres et la main tendue.

Katherine la serre franchement, le menton relevé, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Bonjour.

Puis elle se tourne vers sa mère. L'heure de la séparation a sonné.

- A ce soir, ma Puce, dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de sa fille.

Elle hésite à lui faire un énorme câlin, comme elle le fait si souvent, pour ne pas la gêner devant ses camarades. Elle connaît trop bien sa fille et ne doute pas une seconde de la réaction de la gamine si elle esquisse un geste de tendresse en public.

- A ce soir, Maman. Répond la petite en plantant un bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Katherine va poser son petit sac à dos sur le bureau indiqué par Julia et se dirige vers un groupe de petits garçons qui sont en train de dessiner leur classe sur une immense feuille de papier.

La mère de Katherine sourit, puis elle s'éclipse discrètement, suivie par la directrice.

Lorsqu'elle a fermé la porte, celle-ci rassure la maman.

- Tout ira bien, vous verrez.

La mère de Katherine pousse un léger soupir.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'elle quitte la maison.

- Toutes les mamans réagissent ainsi. C'est une loi immuable.

Les deux femmes prennent congé.

La directrice regagne son bureau. Avant de s'asseoir pour signer les documents administratifs préparés par sa secrétaire, elle s'approche de sa bibliothèque et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Le livre à la couverture de cuir rouge et aux lettres d'or que Katherine observait avec tant d'attention s'intitule « _Code of Federal Regulations_ »

_(À suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour,  
J'ai peur: j'avance trop doucement dans cette fic, alors que ça me démange de la poster pour avoir votre avis ^_^, me suis mis la pression toute seule comme une grande: en route pour un magnifique moment de surf sur une vague inconnue!**_

_**Merci à:  
**__**VirtualJBgirl, tes commentaires me font un bien fou!  
Litany Riddle: pas d'inquiétude, cette fois, c'est vraiment du fluffy!  
nath: merci de rejoindre mon petit "fan club" (dit l'auteur en toute modestie)  
Caloub: merci également :-)  
chatlibre: merci pour la suggestion, j'ai corrigé :-)  
Ewilan: merci de me rejoindre :-)  
Lille 76: merci aussi :-)  
Laetitialfw: bienvenue :-)  
caskett71: eh oui, des souvenirs, mais n'oublie pas que je me promène en AU, donc il y aura pas mal de choses hors du "normal": le livre parle de réglementation fédérale :-). ça devrait t'interpeller...**_

_**En route pour le chapitre 2!**_

_***/*/*/*/***_

**Chapitre 2: Lui**

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans toute l'école, c'est la ruée vers la cour de récréation. Les enfants déboulent telle une marée humaine compacte progressant vers la terre promise. Une fois dans la cour, le bloc se disloque et de petits groupes commencent à se former ici et là.

Des garçons trouvent des balles dans lesquelles taper. D'autres entament des jeux de courses poursuite. D'autres encore comparent leurs cartes de collection sur des joueurs de baseball. Les filles devisent sur leurs stars préférées, parlent dessins animés, comparent leur nouvelle tenue d'été en laissant échapper de petits rires en cascades.

Dans le fond de la cour, un garçon se tient à l'écart. Les cheveux blonds, il est assez grand pour son âge et ne semble s'intéresser ni au sport ni aux autres jeux auxquels ses camarades s'adonnent avec force grands cris. Il s'adosse contre le mur d'un espace couvert où les enfants peuvent jouer à l'abri en cas de pluie. Il jette un œil inquisiteur autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne prête attention à lui, puis finit par s'asseoir par terre. Il sort un petit livre de la poche de son blouson et commence à lire. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'isoler totalement de tout ce qui l'entoure et plonge avec délice dans les aventures de son héros favori.

Parfois, un garçon de sa classe s'approche de lui et le hèle, l'invitant à se joindre à un groupe, mais le jeune garçon fait signe, en brandissant son livre, une expression passionnée sur le visage, qu'il lui faut absolument terminer un chapitre en cours. Par habitude, un ou deux autres garçons de son âge ont tenté de l'encourager à s'associer à leurs jeux, mais à chaque occasion, le jeune garçon a trouvé un moyen de se soustraire. Depuis, on le laisse tranquille la plupart du temps.

En classe, c'est la même chose. Pour ne pas gêner ses camarades plus petits, il a pris l'habitude de s'installer au fond de la classe. Il est assis à côté du seul garçon qui semble s'intéresser aux livres tout autant que lui. Ils parlent de leurs héros respectifs, même pendant les cours, ce qui lui a valu quelques remontrances, car, de manière inexplicable, il prend toujours sur lui.

L'année précédente, l'institutrice l'a même surpris en train de lire un de ses livres pendant un cours de mathématiques. Le livre a été confisqué jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le garçon n'en a jamais rien dit à sa mère. Depuis, il a appris à patienter jusqu'à l'heure des récréations qu'il consacre entièrement à la lecture. C'est, semble-t-il, devenu une drogue chez lui et pratiquement rien ne peut le tirer de son monde imaginaire, une fois qu'il a plongé.

La journée promet d'être ensoleillée : la saison mérite bien son nom et l'été indien permet aux enfants qui, en dehors des cours, passent le plus clair de leur temps à l'extérieur, d'arborer une peau bronzée par les rayons de cette fin d'été. Le garçon solitaire, quant à lui, garde un teint clair relevé par le bleu de ses yeux rieurs. Rieurs, oui, mais pas en toutes occasions. Il ne se sent totalement à l'aise que quand il est chez lui, en compagnie de sa mère. Celle-ci l'élève seule. Ils habitent un petit appartement à faible distance de l'école, ce qui permet au gamin de se rendre en cours à pieds. Il profite des trajets pour ressasser les histoires qu'il vient de lire. Durant les vingt minutes que lui prend le parcours, il ne manque jamais d'imaginer comment il aurait réécrit l'histoire, s'il en avait été l'auteur. Mais son imagination ne trouve pas encore le chemin de sa main. Il n'ose pas mettre par écrit les délires romanesques qui hantent ses rêves. Sa mère l'encourage parfois à rédiger de petites saynètes, en lui parlant très souvent de son propre métier. Elle est comédienne. Elle tient régulièrement des rôles secondaires dans de petits théâtres locaux, tout en rêvant d'une carrière glorieuse. Il arrive très souvent qu'elle revête son costume de scène le soir elle répète devant un public unique et en admiration béate les scènes qu'on lui a confiées. Dans l'esprit du garçon se forme un savant mélange de compositions théâtrales basées sur les rôles de sa mère et les nouveaux développements qu'il ne manque pas d'imaginer. Mais il n'en fait jamais part à qui que ce soit.

C'est du reste un garçon studieux, quoi qu'un peu paresseux, mais doté d'une excellente mémoire, ce qui lui sauve la mise en de multiples occasions. En rentrant de l'école, il plonge tout droit dans ses livres, oubliant régulièrement de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Sa mère le sermonne alors gentiment et, d'une main ferme, elle le remet sur la bonne voie. Cette dernière a fort à faire certains jours, car elle joue à la maison un rôle autrement plus ardu qu'au théâtre. Un rôle pour lequel il n'existe nulle part de manuscrit, de mode d'emploi, de formation : celui de mère et de père.

En effet que le jeune garçon n'a pas de papa. Plus précisément, il en a un, bien sûr, biologique : sa maman « ne s'appelle pas la « Vierge Marie », comme il a coutume de le dire à sa mère avec un petit sourire moqueur. Le père du garçon a, semble-t-il, tenu un rôle émouvant quoi que des plus brefs dans l'existence de la jeune femme de vingt et un ans : une nuit d'amour extraordinaire au terme de laquelle la rencontre d'un soir a complètement disparu. Neuf mois plus tard naissait un petit garçon sans papa pour lui tenir la main lors de ses premiers pas, pour le féliciter de ses résultats scolaires, pour le gronder d'une voix grave lorsqu'il le méritait, pour lui parler de choses qu'on ne partage qu'entre hommes. Depuis sa naissance, sa mère joue les deux rôles, parfois à la perfection, souvent avec quelques hésitations, toujours avec détermination.

Le petit garçon connaît une ribambelle de nounous qui veillent sur lui lorsque sa maman fait l'actrice. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet état de choses n'a pas fait de lui un petit bout d'homme mièvre au contraire, sa maman accueille, pour des périodes plus ou moins longues, un compagnon qui joue, le temps d'une romance courte ou de quelques saisons, le rôle de subrogé papa. Le petit garçon se forge donc au fil des ans une personnalité mêlée des diverses qualités qu'il a décidé de retenir comme valables chez chacun d'eux. Au final, l'admiration la plus dévouée qu'il développe est toute entière destinée à sa mère.

En dehors de ses heures de classe et des discussions qu'il peut avoir avec le compagnon maternel du moment, il plonge irrémédiablement dans ses livres. C'est sa véritable passion et la presque totalité de son argent de poche passe dans la location et ou l'achat de bouquins. Sa préférence va aux romans policiers. Il trouve un plaisir infini à tenter de découvrir le coupable bien avant d'avoir atteint la dernière page. Parfois, l'envie est la plus forte et il feuillette la fin du roman, ce qui systématiquement entraîne une déception chez lui, car bien sûr, il a la conviction intime qu'il aurait écrit l'histoire tout autrement, s'il écrivait.

Quelques semaines auparavant, sa mère l'avait accompagné dans une librairie où le garçon avait repéré en vitrine un livre qu'elle avait promis de lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Une fois devant le magasin, quelle ne fut pas sa déception de voir qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Il était entré et avait demandé à la vendeuse si le livre était encore en stock. Il s'entendit répondre que le livre était pour le moment épuisé et qu'il n'y avait aucune certitude quand à sa réimpression. Il avait alors erré dans les rayons, à la recherche d'un substitut valable. Comme toujours, il prenait un temps infini à lire les résumés, à étudier les couvertures, parfois même feuilleter les dix ou quinze premières pages. Sa mère commençait à s'impatienter et lui avait suggéré d'aller à la bibliothèque locale pour tenter de trouver un autre livre de ce même auteur. Le garçon avait refusé net, s'entêtant à fureter, rayons après rayons, parmi les livres de la section Romans Policiers.

Il en avait certainement parcouru plus d'une cinquantaine lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

- Bonjour. Tu aimes les histoires de détectives, on dirait.

Le petit garçon se retourna vers l'inconnu qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était un homme revêtu d'un pantalon et pull gris il n'était pas rasé de frais ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés très courts et rasés dans la nuque. Ses yeux couleur noisette offraient étrangement un léger reflet de bleu. Ses sourcils épais lui donnait un air sévère, démenti par les nombreuses ridules qui s'étiraient au coin des yeux. L'homme se contentait de lui sourire et de le regarder intensément. Le garçon eut l'impression de subir un examen de passage, sans véritablement comprendre pourquoi il se sentait à l'aise avec cet inconnu.

- Oui, mais je ne sais lequel choisir, répondit poliment le garçon.

L'homme parcourut le rayon jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât le livre qu'il cherchait. Il le prit et le tendit au gamin.

- Tiens, je te conseille de commencer par celui-là, tu vas l'adorer.

Le garçon prit le livre et remercia l'homme. Il parcourut le résumé, sourit faiblement et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui le dévisageait toujours.

- Vous l'avez lu ?

- Oui. Et si tu aimes ce genre d'histoires, je suis certain que tu vas te régaler.

- OK, dit simplement le garçon tout en ouvrant le livre. Il commença à lire les premières lignes, fut en effet captivé par le style très rapidement. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas remercié l'homme pour ses conseils. Il se retourna et constata qu'il n'était nulle part en vue.

- Merci, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tout en reprenant sa lecture.

Sa mère le retrouva dix minutes plus tard, débout, toujours au même endroit, totalement absent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme hypnotisé par sa lecture.

- Alors, tu as trouvé un livre qui te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, maman.

- Bien, alors on rentre à la maison ou tu veux en chercher un autre ?

- Non, celui-là sera très bien.

- Alors, on y va.

La mère et l'enfant passèrent à la caisse et rentrèrent chez eux.

Le repas du soir fin prêt sur la table, la mère appela son fils mais elle n'obtint aucune de réponse. Un peu contrariée, elle alla dans sa chambre et le trouva allongé sur le ventre sur son lit : il était plongé dans le bouquin acheté plus tôt dans la journée.

- Alors, daignerais-tu oui ou non m'accompagner à table, jeune homme ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction.

- Allô la Terre, il y a quelqu'un ? S'exclame-t-elle en haussant la voix, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon.

- Heu, oui. J'arrive ! répondit-il, un peu penaud, en posant le livre sur sa table de nuit.

Il courut vers la salle à manger. Avant de quitter la chambre de son fils, la femme s'approcha de la table de nuit et lut le titre de l'ouvrage que son fils semblait dévorer comme un affamé. « _Casino Royal _».

_***/*/*/*/***_

à suivre...

_PS: Le père de Castle a, dans la série, conseillé à son fils le livre "Casino Royal" alors que le garçon était à la New York Public Library. Mais cela aurait voulu dire que Richard aurait dû le rendre, alors que j'ai besoin qu'il le garde pour la suite. Donc, petite licence de l'auteur qui vous a prévenus, nous sommes en AU ^_^ !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, voici la suite des aventures d'Elle et Lui... Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements... Je vais essayer de garder un bon rythme, ne m'en voulez pas si ce n'est pas regulier... je viens de changer de boulot, donc beaucoup de nouvelles choses sur ma planche... Amicalement. L.**

**Chapitre 3: eux**

Le troisième jour d'école, la petite Katherine a déjà pris ses marques. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée de son premier jour, elle a foncé vers sa mère, toute excitée, en lui contant par le menu tous les événements de la journée. Le lendemain, c'est son père qui a eu droit au récit détaillé des activités du jour. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur la maîtresse qui, bien qu'elle paraisse si jeune et très gentille, n'en dirige pas moins sa clase d'une main de fer. Katherine en a déjà presque fait les frais. Rien de grave, au demeurant, mais il semble que la petite nouvelle soit une incorrigible bavarde, surtout en classe. Elle s'est d'emblée révélée une élève studieuse, dotée d'une mémoire exceptionnelle, ce qui lui permet de passer un minimum de temps à étudier et à faire ses devoirs en fin d'après-midi quand elle rentre chez elle.

Même si elle se démarque rapidement de ses petites camarades de classe, elle n'en devient pas moins une sorte d'icône, que les autres petites filles veulent imiter.

Parce qu'elle a de l'allure, la petite Katherine ! On la voit comme une petite fille, à peu près de la même taille que les autres filles, mais dans sa tête, elle se sent plus grande, elle a déjà envie d'autre chose : elle veut aller plus loin, plus vite, plus haut que les autres. Lorsqu'il y a un travail de groupe à effectuer en classe, elle se porte spontanément volontaire pour animer et diriger un groupe. Bien sûr, elle fait la loi, gentiment certes, mais elle dirige ! Et elle veille à ce que le travail soit bien fait, voire même parfait. Elle scrute le moindre détail qui pourrait leur faire perdre quelques points : elle vérifie que les dessins sont bien en accord avec le sujet, que les couleurs soient parfaitement coordonnées, que les titres soient tracés avec précision. Ce n'est qu'un travail de documentation sur un sujet concernant la nature, mais elle traite le sujet comme l'un des dossiers juridiques de sa mère. Elle a vu cette dernière préparer des dossiers presque hauts comme elle, ce qui semble des centaines de feuilles empilées en piles parfaitement alignées, recouvrant sa table de travail de façon telle qu'elle n'en voit plus la couleur d'origine. Et ce ne sont que les dossiers dont sa mère s'occupe quand elle est à la maison. Katherine n'ose pas imaginer dans quel état se trouve son bureau.

Elle se dit que plus tard, elle fera comme sa mère : elle aussi s'occupera de faire des choses bien, pour le bien-être de la population locale. Mais pour l'heure, elle savoure encore ses sept ans.

Quand elle rentre à la maison, son père lui prépare un goûter que la Katherine dévore avec gourmandise. Puis elle fait ses devoirs. Elle marche de long en large devant son père, en récitant de longs textes qu'elle apprend par cœur avec une facilité déconcertante. Son père s'en amuse et l'encourage à poursuivre. Alors, Katherine continue, elle prend une voix plus grave et fait semblant de plaider la cause d'un malheureux accusé devant un jury trop sévère. Lorsqu'elle a fini de plaider, son père applaudit en riant. Katherine lui jette un regard noir en clamant : « s'il vous plaît, je demande le silence, sinon je fais évacuer la salle ! ». Son père joue le jeu, il s'excuse d'avoir interrompu la plaidoirie et reprend son sérieux. La petite fille fait semblant de retrousser les manches d'une toge imaginaire et arpente à nouveau la pièce.

Ces petits jeux sont fréquents. Parfois, la petite Kate joue seule, devant son miroir. Elle bombe le torse, fronce les sourcils et, devant son petit bureau, elle se croit à la barre et entame un nouveau plaidoyer pour sauver la vie de son nounours favori, Ollie, accusé injustement d'avoir pris la place de Sally, poupée reléguée au fond de la chambre. Les interventions de « Maître Katherine » - l'appellation « Maître Beckett » sont réservées à sa maman, dont elle vénère la profession - sont toujours couronnées de succès et le nounours garde sa place privilégiée sur le lit de Katherine tandis que la poupée, dont elle s'est désintéressée depuis quelques années déjà se résout à attendre la prochaine occasion de plaider sa cause auprès de la congrégation des jouets favoris de Maître K.

Au final, Maitre K. gagne toujours, comme il se doit dans le meilleur des mondes. Lorsque parfois elle rêve de ses succès juridiques de la veille, le matin la trouve encore toute émoustillée et c'est avec un sentiment de conquérante qu'elle pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ces journées-là, elle semble avoir été élue déléguée de classe. Ses camarades l'ont vite compris. Kate est une battante et il ne fait pas bon lui barrer la route quand elle est décidée à aller quelque part ou à accomplir quelque chose.

Or, ce jour-là, quelqu'un a décidé de passer outre la consigne : respecter Katherine Beckett.

Tout commence dans le couloir, quelques minutes après que la sonnerie indiquant l'heure de la récréation a retenti. Les enfants se ruent dans la cour et les petits groupes se forment, comme à l'accoutumée. Katherine a pris l'habitude de jouer davantage avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. Elle trouve ces dernières qui trop mièvres, qui trop fragiles pour son enthousiasme. Alors elle s'est peu à peu retournée vers ceux qui l'ont accueillie et adoptée comme une des leurs. Dans le groupe il y a un nouveau venu. Il est arrivé seulement quelques jours auparavant. Son père vient d'être muté dans une compagnie d'assurance de Manhattan et la famille a suivi. Il a un petit frère encore en maternelle et lui, il fait le caïd dans la cour depuis son arrivée.

Alors que le petit groupe dans lequel Katherine a forgé sa place entame un jeu de courses poursuites, style gendarmes et voleurs, le petit nouveau, William Kildare, qui préfère se faire appeler ironiquement Billy le Kid, prend la décision de saboter la partie. Billy est un garçon de petite taille, mais d'aspect très robuste, voire rondouillard, il semble croître plus vite en largeur qu'en hauteur. Katherine le dépasse aisément d'une demi-tête. Il est vrai que la fillette est grande pour son âge. Ce détail importe peu à Billy qui, d'emblée, a décidé qu'il s'intègrerait dans ce groupe-là et pas un autre. C'est sans compter sur la réaction de Katherine, qui en est implicitement et étonnamment le leader. Billy s'approche de l'un des garçons en pleine course, celui qui joue un voleur, poursuivi par tous les autres, et le tacle de façon assez si brutale qu'il le fait tomber.

- Touché ! clame-t-il haut et fort. T'es fait comme un rat, maintenant tu vas en prison.

Le garçon qui vient de se faire bousculer se relève, frotte les traces de poussière sur son pantalon et se tourne vers un de ses camarades de groupe, l'air ahuri. Puis il répond à Billy d'un ton bravache.

- C'est pas vrai, t'es même pas un vrai flic !

- Oh que si, rétorque Billy qui en profite pour le bousculer une fois de plus.

Le « voleur » se tourne alors Katherine qui a cessé de courir dès qu'elle a vu le manège de Billy. Elle est déjà en train de s'approcher du duo.

- Ça va pas de faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle sèchement.

- Ben tu vois, je joue avec vous, répond Billy sur un ton de supériorité.

- T'es pas bien de faire tomber les autres comme ça ? T'aurais pu demander avant de venir jouer avec nous, quand même !

- Pourquoi ? La cour est à tout le monde.

- La cour, peut-être. Mais tu ne fais pas partie de notre groupe.

- Maintenant si !

Le ton monte entre les deux enfants.

Katherine essaie de garder son calme. Elle pense à ses petits jeux privés au cours desquels « Maître K. » ne se laisse jamais démonter par l'Accusation.

- Oh que non, alors maintenant je te prie de dégager.

Billy se campe devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

Katherine referme la main droite en un poing serré. Elle se retient. Ses camarades de jeu se sont approchés des deux protagonistes qui semblent être sur le point d'en venir aux mains.

Au fond de la cour, un garçon un peu plus âgé a observé la scène de loin. Il admire la fille qui tient tête au gros joufflu. Il sent que la situation va dégénérer incessamment. Il cherche les surveillants du regard, mais ceux-ci sont accaparés par une dispute entre plusieurs enfants de maternelle.

Alors il se lève et d'un pas nonchalant, comme si rien ne pressait, il se dirige vers les enfants qui discutent d'un ton véhément. Il s'approche jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Katherine semble avoir pris conscience de sa présence, mais elle n'en montre rien. Elle serre le poing. Ses lèvres sont crispées dans un rictus qui en dit long sur son état d'âme actuel. Billy la fixe intensément, sans baisser les yeux. C'est à qui lâchera prise le premier. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne semble vouloir reculer. Ils ressemblent à ces statues gardant les temples égyptiens, raides, droites, inamovibles. Soudain, Billy fait un pas en avant et se retrouve nez à nez avec… un garçon bien plus grand que lui. Il est obligé de lever les yeux pour voir dans ceux de l'autre un avertissement de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Il se sent transpercé par un éclair bleu, le toise un instant, puis détend ses muscles et fait un pas en arrière.

- Continue, ne t'arrête surtout pas, dit le nouvel intervenant.

Billy fait un nouveau pas en arrière.

- Bien. Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Billy, qui s'est à présent suffisamment éloigné pour apercevoir Katherine derrière le nouveau venu, croit apercevoir sur le visage de la fillette un léger rictus. Elle n'a pas desserré le poing et son regard est toujours aussi meurtrier. Alors il décide de faire demi-tour en marmonnant :

- Elle ne paie rien pour attendre.

Quand il s'est éloigné pour de bon, le nouveau venu se tourne vers Katherine et lui offre un sourire timide. Elle ne sait quoi faire. D'un côté, elle sent qu'elle a perdu un peu d'autorité sur son petit groupe d'amis, car c'est un étranger qui est venu lui sauver la mise. D'autre part, elle sait aussi que ses copains la respectent toujours, car leurs sourires montrent qu'ils lui faisaient confiance pour mettre une raclée à l'intrus grossier.

Ses amis s'éloignent et reprennent leur jeu tandis que Katherine reste immobile, scrutant l'empêcheur de bagarre. Elle le trouve en même temps antipathique et mignon. D'une part parce qu'il a osé s'immiscer sur son territoire, d'autre part, parce qu'il a dans le regard quelque chose qui la fait frissonner. Il s'approche d'elle, mais pas trop.

- Ça va ? demande-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

- Oui.

- Tu allais lui mettre la pâtée, à ce que j'ai cru voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je l'ai compris. J'ai vu aussi ton poing fermé. A mon avis, il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il retourne chez lui avec un gros cocard.

- De quoi je me mêle ! dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle ne voulait pas aussi brutal.

L'autre ne répond rien. Elle se reprend.

- Mais merci quand même !

- De rien. Ça doit être un défi de vouloir faire partie de ton groupe, hein ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Il la trouve très perturbante : à la fois craquante et exaspérante.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Vas-y, c'est tout droit par là, dit-elle en indiquant le fond de la cour.

- T'es une marrante, toi !

Elle s'approche de lui jusqu'à presque le toucher.

- Ne redis jamais ça, ok ? Suis pas marrante, en tout cas pas pour toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Rien. Merci d'être venu. Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- Compris. Alors à bientôt.

- Pourquoi à bientôt ?

- L'école n'est pas si grande, on va se revoir.

Katherine soupire.

- Salut, dit-elle brusquement en tournant les talons.

Le garçon lui lance de loin.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Richard. Richard Rogers.

Elle se retourne, pince les lèvres et se résout à répondre.

- Beckett. Katherine Beckett.

- Enchanté, _Kate_, dit-il. Il tourne les talons à son tour sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et se dirige vers le fond de la cour pour reprendre sa lecture.

_(A suivre)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salutations à tous et à chacun(e)…  
Merci mille fois de vos reviews, ce sont mes super vitamines et dans le cas présent – comme je publie cette histoire au fur et à mesure que je l'écris – c'est une bénédiction de vous lire après chaque chapitre.  
Dr Weaver, merci de ta fidélité au fil de l'histoire :-)__  
virtualJBgirl, merci, tes commentaires sont toujours aussi élaborés et savoureux : qui a dit que Richard allait rester le jeune garçon sage que je décris, hein ? Et cette rencontre ! I fallait que ce soit ainsi, tout comme 22 ans plus tard…  
Mistyarrow : le syndrome de la page vide, nous l'avons tous connu, je pense et j'en suis encore victime parfois, lorsque je commence une nouvelle histoire ou… que j'en publie une tout en l'écrivant :-)  
Caloub38, merci de ta fidélité :-)__  
Marionpc84, j'essaie de rendre ça chou, mais j'ai oublié comment on était à cet âge-là. Sorry si je suis un peu à côté parfois.  
Caskett71 : caractères bien trempés, c'est rien de le dire, à suivre __  
lille 76, merci de suivre cette fic. Et oui, en fait, j'ai commencé ma "carrière" sur FFN en anglais. Je le parle depuis tellement longtemps que parfois j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots dans ma langue maternelle ;-)  
A tous, MERCI MERCI, continuez à me fournir en vitamines « R » (reviews), elles me donnent des forces (et de l'inspi) pour la suite.  
Bisou,  
L._

**Chapitre 4: Lui**

- Richard Rogers !

La voix de l'instituteur sonne comme un glas aux oreilles du garçon. Il sait pertinemment ce qui l'attend.

- Quelle note me suggérez-vous de vous attribuer pour ceci ? demande Monsieur Gomez en brandissant un feuillet manuscrit noirci de la petite écriture penchée de l'interpellé.

Richard baisse les yeux et fixe son banc comme s'il s'attend à y voir apparaître les mots d'une réponse, comme sur un écran de télévision, quand l'image d'un personnage émerge lentement du flou le plus artistique.

- Et bien, j'attends une réponse ! Insiste le professeur.

S'il a utilisé le vouvoiement, c'est qu'il est très en colère, tout le monde sait ça. (*)

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Du coup, Richard lui donne du « Monsieur », ne sachant sur quel pied danser, même si cette danse-là va lui amener la pluie.

- Que pensez-vous d'un « F » magistral ?

La voix du garçon devient de plus en plus inaudible.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous êtes donc d'accord avec moi ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Le professeur gratifie le garçon d'un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Il prend un feutre rouge et marque la feuille d'un superbe « F » qu'il entoure plusieurs fois, très posément, avant de déposer la feuille de la honte sur le bureau de l'élève pris en défaut.

- Quant à toi, Mark, la prochaine fois, ne laisse pas le champ libre à ce genre de tricherie. Je sais parfaitement reconnaître le style des uns et des autres dans une rédaction. Tu as fait du bon boulot, mais ton côté généreux te perdra. Si tu laisses les autres profiter de ton talent aujourd'hui, qui sait ce qu'on te dérobera demain ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répond timidement Mark.

Mark Harrington est probablement le seul garçon de la classe avec lequel Richard entretient, sinon une amitié digne de ce nom, du moins une entente cordiale et quelques atomes crochus. La littérature fait partie de ceux-là. Le jour où Monsieur Gomez leur a donné le sujet d'une rédaction à faire en classe, Richard a succombé à la tentation d'épier la copie de son voisin. Il a beau avaler les livres les uns après les autres, il ne se sent pas l'âme d'un écrivain et craint de décevoir sa mère s'il ramène une mauvaise note à la maison. Elle n'a de cesse de l'encenser devant tout le monde et ça le met mal à l'aise parfois. Alors que faire ? Pris dans un engrenage néfaste…

Il a bel et bien triché !

Il sait à présent que la déception sera grande lorsqu'il devra montrer ce piètre résultat en rentrant chez lui. Et dire que sa mère lui avait promis une surprise pour le week-end ! Il doute fort qu'après avoir vu sa copie, elle ait encore envie de lui faire ce plaisir.

Mark lui jette une œillade de sympathie, histoire de le soutenir, mais Richard n'ose pas non plus affronter le regard du seul garçon avec lequel il s'entend à peu près.

Dans l'esprit du jeune Richard, les idées se bousculent. Comment parviendra-t-il à faire passer la pilule chez lui ? Comment adoucir la déception de sa mère ? Il lui faut trouver un moyen de compenser. Une autre note peut-être, bien meilleure, qu'il mettra en évidence ? Un petit cadeau: faire la vaisselle, lui apporter son petit-déjeuner au lit le matin ? Un gros câlin ?

Rien de tout ça. Dans la cour de récréation, Richard s'isole. Il n'a pas envie de lire. Pas maintenant. Il rumine. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, car le moment fatidique approche rapidement. Dans quelques heures, il devra affronter le regard maternel. Il sent une boule au fond de sa gorge, qui prend de l'ampleur et menace de l'étouffer. Alors, il ouvre la bouche, respire à plein poumons, tente de calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur .

Il balaie la cour du regard, fixe sans les voir les autres enfants qui s'amusent, courent, crient, bondissent. Il a l'impression mais aussi souhaite que plus personne ne le voit, car il s'est terré dans un coin.

Puis, il la remarque, elle! Katherine est au centre d'un groupe de garçons, semble donner des ordres, agite les bras dans différentes directions, peut-être pour expliquer un jeu de poursuites. Les garçons forment un cercle autour d'elle, puis rejoignent tous les coins de la cour . Elle reste immobile, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il ne sait pas à quoi ils vont tous jouer, mais il sait qu'elle mène le jeu, comme toujours. Depuis l'altercation avec Billy, personne n'a osé lui chercher querelle. Même si Richard est intervenu, il semble que ce soit bien elle qui a retiré le bénéfice de cette agression manquée. Plus il l'observe, plus il la trouve jolie, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, les poings sur les hanches. Elle a l'air plus âgée qu'il y a quelques jours à peine; est-ce d'avoir enfin pris ses marques au sein de sa classe, au sein de la cour ? Elle semble régner sur son domaine. Il a envie de s'approcher d'elle, mais se sent indigne, pas après la déculottée qu'il vient de prendre. Il se dit que, même si Katherine ne sait rien de sa récente tricherie infâme, il ne pourra effacer de son visage le sentiment de gêne qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui en cet instant.

Alors il se contente de l'observer à la dérobée. Elle ne l'a pas vu et c'est tant mieux. Elle a quelques années de moins que lui, mais il sent que ce petit bout de fille parviendra à s'affirmer très vite, coûte que coûte. Soudain, il ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de lui étirer les lèvres. L'idée qu'il vient d'avoir le surprend et l'amuse. Il pense en effet qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir comme petite sœur. Puis il repense à sa mère, qui l'élève seule depuis sa naissance. _Sans papa, ça va être difficile d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère_. Mais son esprit fait marche arrière tout de suite : tout compte fait, il préfère encore être enfant unique et continuer à partager cette tendre complicité qui existe entre sa mère et lui.

Une nouvelle partie entre Katherine et ses copains commencent. Il semble qu'elle doive en attraper un. Elle court vite, très vite et parvient en moins de trente secondes à toucher l'épaule du plus petit de la bande. Ils se tiennent alors la main et foncent à la poursuite d'un autre. Richard comprend : c'est le jeu de la "chaîne". Le principe est simple : le dernier à se faire attraper par une chaîne d'enfants de plus en plus longue au fil des captures est vainqueur. Richard observe le déroulement de la partie et se rend rapidement compte que Katherine tire « la chaîne » derrière elle avec une énergie incroyable. Le dernier enfant au bout de la file semble parfois décoller du sol, tant la force se trouve démultipliée en fin de parcours. Lorsque le dernier enfant du groupe brandit les deux poings en l'air en guise de victoire, le jeu recommence. Cette fois, c'est un garçon qui initie la chaîne. Au fur et à mesure, il voit Katherine échapper de justesse au bout des doigts d'un maillon de la chaîne. Il remarque à présent ses vrais talents de sprinteuse. Elle file comme le vent, son corps effilé change de trajectoire avec la même fougue qu'un guépard en pleine attaque. La cour semble bien moins grande quand une longue chaîne de gamins qui se tiennent par la main forme un cordon qui réduit considérablement le champ d'action de la dernière proie du jeu. Mais Katherine semble défier toutes les embûches. Elle s'échappe, encore et encore. Le jeu se solde par un échec de la part des « enchaînés » lorsque la cloche sonne la fin de la récréation. Katherine savoure sa victoire en silence, un petit sourire discret aux lèvres. Aucune manifestation de supériorité, elle reste d'un calme olympien et se dirige d'un pas souple vers son rang.

Richard rejoint le sien, mais ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la dérobée vers la fillette. Il souhaite qu'elle ne tourne surtout pas la tête. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le voit. Aujourd'hui, il ne sent pas l'âme d'un défenseur, contrairement à la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, il se sent nul. Alors il préfère qu'on l'ignore. Surtout elle.

Le reste de la journée traîne en longueur. Dès que la cloche retentit, il range ses affaires dans son sac à dos et fonce à toute allure pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'a même pas envie de réfléchir à ses histoires, comme il le fait d'ordinaire. Son esprit est tout entier accaparé par l'écho de la semonce à laquelle il a eu droit ce matin. Pourtant, le sujet de la rédaction lui plaisait mais les mots ne sont pas venus. D'un coup, il se sent jaloux de tous ces auteurs qui « pondent » des livres que lui dévore en seulement quelques heures. Il se demande comment ils font, tous ces écrivains, pour publier un nouveau manuscrit tous les ans, ou presque. Lui qui a déjà du mal à aligner dix ou vingt lignes pour une malheureuse rédaction !

Lorsque sa mère rentre, la nounou du moment prend congé. Martha le trouve dans sa chambre, devant ses cahiers. D'habitude, dès qu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir, il fonce saluer sa mère pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue. Cette fois, c'est sa mère qui doit se déplacer. Elle fronce les sourcils en le voyant si studieux.

- Eh bien, et mon bisou ?

Richard se lève, s'approche d'elle et se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour lui poser un bisou rapide sur la joue.

Martha Rogers est une femme mince, élégante, quoi qu'habillée avec simplicité. Elle arbore une magnifique chevelure rousse et coiffe souvent ses cheveux en une tresse épaisse qu'elle porte sur le côté. Il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose qui pétille et elle se départit rarement de son sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle offre à présent à son gamin, qui a bien du mal à lui rendre.

Il s'en veut et tente de se convaincre qu'il n'a pas mérité ni gentillesse ni tendresse. Il se dit que s'il n'agit pas comme tous les jours, sa mère va se douter de quelque chose et il lui faudra alors avouer son méfait.

La maman relève le menton de son petit garçon et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vas bien, mon ange ?

- Oui, maman, dit–il d'une toute petite voix, incapable de cacher sa tristesse.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

Richard hésite. Puis il se dit qu'il vaut mieux subir l'orage immédiatement.

- J'ai eu une mauvaise note aujourd'hui en rédac'. Je suis désolé, Maman. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Martha, encourageant son fils, comme à l'accoutumée, à ne pas laisser envenimer les choses si on peut trouver une solution rapide.

- J'avais du mal à trouver des idées, le sujet ne m'inspirait pas alors… - il déglutit et se lance – j'ai un peu copié sur Mark. Je te demande pardon.

Martha le regarde, ne répond rien, attend la suite. Car elle sait qu'il va y avoir une suite. Elle a habitué son fils à assumer ses actions, depuis qu'il est tout petit. Elle lui a toujours dit qu'elle serait prête à tout entendre et à l'aider, mais que s'il faisait une bêtise, elle attendait de lui qu'il sache puiser dans son courage pour trouver une façon de réparer. Richard la regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu m'en veux ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Un peu quand même. Mais je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies avoué. On ne peut pas avoir tous les dons, poursuit-elle avec un petit sourire. Si l'écriture n'est pas ton fort, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es très doué dans d'autres matières. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à trouver des idées une prochaine fois, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Bon, on ne va pas passer le réveillon là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de m'aider à préparer le souper en attendant ?

- D'accord, répond l'enfant qui a soudain l'envie irrésistible de se blottir contre sa mère. Merci, Maman.

Martha le serre brièvement dans ses bras puis l'éloigne pour regarder le visage de son fils où une ébauche de sourire a refait son apparition.

- Viens, ce soir, on va se concocter un bon petit plat !

Il est assez habituel que Richard se retrouve en cuisine avec sa mère, perché sur un tabouret, à éplucher, couper, émincer. Il aime ça. Il a aussi bon appétit, même lorsque sa mère tente quelques expériences culinaires qui ne sont pas toujours probantes. Mais, comme il vénère sa maman, il se garde bien de le lui dire et fait toujours honneur au plat.

Ce soir, il est heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées et se concentrer sur autre chose que ses devoirs ou ses livres. Ce soir, c'est relâche pour son esprit torturé. A table, ils parlent des prochaines vacances de Noël, de ce qu'ils aimeraient que le Père Noël leur apporte. Même si Richard sait que derrière le Père Noël se cache un être humain des plus ordinaires, il a décidé une fois pour toutes que ce moment de l'année devait rester un moment magique.

Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle lavée et rangée, il retourne dans sa chambre. Mais il n'a pas le cœur de lire. Il réfléchit. Repense à la voix sèche de Monsieur Gomez. Au regard attristé de Mark. Au sentiment de honte qu'il a eu du mal à dissimuler. A l'immense sentiment de solitude qu'il ressent soudain. Puis, de manière inattendue, une image envahit son esprit, une image en forme de guépard à la longue crinière brune, animal gracile, rapide, aux yeux bleus. Katherine ! Il se rend compte qu'il ne sait presque rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle semble avoir du caractère, qu'elle est jolie, mais en dehors de ça, il ne sait si c'est une bonne élève - pourtant, sans aucun indice, il en est d'ores et déjà certain -, qui sont ses parents, quand tombe le jour de son anniversaire, si elle aime les marshmallows trempés dans le chocolat, de quel groupe de rock elle est fan, ou même si elle a des frères et sœurs. Son esprit tourne à toute vitesse. Les idées se bousculent, à tel point qu'il lui faut respirer à fond pour se détendre.

Il passe à la salle de bains, prendre une longue douche, se brosse les dents, enfile son pyjama et va dire bonsoir à sa mère.

- Tu vas déjà te coucher ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Suis fatigué. Et puis demain, nous avons un contrôle en histoire, alors j'ai intérêt à être en forme.

- C'est bien. Alors bonne nuit, mon chéri.

- Bonne nuit, Maman, dit-il en lui plantant un gros bisou sur la joue.

Il regagne sa chambre et se jette sur son lit. Les mains derrière la tête, il regarde le plafond mais pense toujours à la petite fille de sept ans qui hante ses pensées. Il a déjà envie d'être à demain, mais ne sait pas comment il pourrait aborder Katherine pour être son ami. De s'être interposé entre elle et Billy fait naître en lui un sentiment de fraternité. Décidément, il ne pense à elle que comme la petite sœur qu'il a toujours voulu avoir en secret. Ces 4 ans de différence lui semblent comme un gouffre dans lequel il craint de s'engager. Elle semble si sûre d'elle-même, si prompte à mener les autres, si froide parfois. Il va bientôt avoir onze ans et une idée géniale lui passe par la tête : et s'il l'invitait pour son anniversaire ? Un petit goûter à la maison. Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il en parle à sa mère et donc, il serait obligé de révéler un côté de lui que personne ne connaît. Car, dans ses rêves les plus intimes, il se voit comme un preux chevalier, volant au secours d'une princesse en détresse, bravant tous les dangers, affrontant les méchants, faisant preuve d'un courage à toute épreuve… S'il n'écrit pas les histoires qu'il imagine, son esprit les ressasse chaque nuit.

Il se tourne et saisit sa dernière acquisition.

Il fixe les petits cœurs rouges sur la couverture et ça le fait sourire. Il est presque parvenu à la fin du livre et, une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne pense pas encore au suivant qu'il va dévorer. Cette fois, il a décidé de le relire, plus lentement, de prêter attention au déroulement de l'histoire, aux mots, au style. Il a tellement aimé le livre qu'il est persuadé que celui-ci deviendra rapidement son favori entre tous. Il se lève, fouille dans le tiroir de son petit bureau à la recherche d'un cahier de notes. Il en trouve un qui n'a pas encore été utilisé, saisit un feutre rouge dans son pot à crayons et inscrit en lettres majuscules « _écriture_ » sur la couverture. Sur la première page intérieure, il écrit « CR : personnages ». Il commencera par celui-là. Il va relire le livre et tenter de repérer les éléments qui lui ont particulièrement plu lors de sa lecture. Ainsi il pense pouvoir comprendre comment évolue le personnage principal et comment se déroule l'action.

Trois heures plus tard, il est encore assis devant son bureau. Le livre est ouvert à la page 43, coincé sous sa main gauche. Les pages du cahier sous la main droite se sont lentement remplies de son écriture fébrile. Quand il bâille pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, il décide finalement d'aller se coucher. Il éteint sa lampe de bureau, ferme son cahier et le range soigneusement dans le tiroir et se blottit sous les couvertures. Pourtant, même les yeux fermés, la seule image qui prend toute la place derrière ses paupières fermées, c'est celle d'une espionne russe, mince, élancée, aux longs cheveux bruns, les yeux verts pétillants de malice, la démarche souple d'une panthère qui s'avance lentement vers lui. _Katerina Beketovna._

_(à suivre)_

_(*) adaptation pour la langue française : bien sûr, il n'y a qu'un pronom pour le « tu » et le « vous » en anglais même si toutefois on parvient à déterminer la différence dans cette dernière langue en fonction des termes choisis par ailleurs._

_PS : « Beketovna » existe: j'ai trouvé ce nom sur le net.  
PS2: je viens de visionner le dernier épisode de la saison 6! Suis furieuse et excitée à la fois: furieuse parce qu'il va me falloir attendre des semaines pour connaître la suite! Et excitée parce que l'idée de nouvelle fic que j'avais en tête après celle-ci vient à point pour embrayer après cet épisode 23! Donc, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suivante. Préparez-vous, je sens que je vais me lâcher dans le genre "Angst". :-)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_J'ai tellement hâte de commencer la nouvelle "Angst" après le final de la saison 6 que je n'arrive pas à dormir... alors je tente d'avancer sur celle-ci en attendant... Bonne nuit à tout le monde :-). Bisou. L._

_*/*/*/*/_

**Chapitre 5: Elle**

Lundi matin.

Katherine s'est adaptée de façon impressionnante dans son nouvel environnement. Elle travaille bien en classe, se montre attentive, studieuse, réactive, parfois même un peu trop. Elle est toujours la première à lever le doigt de façon insistante lorsque Mademoiselle Julia pose une question à ses élèves, espérant pouvoir être ainsi la première à répondre. Ce n'est pas pour se faire valoir auprès de ses camarades. Elle veut tout simplement être « la première », en tout, tout le temps.

- Il faut que tu en laisses un peu pour les autres, Katherine, dit gentiment Julia avant de demander à un autre élève de répondre.

Kate abaisse son bras et ne peut cacher sa déception.

Alors elle trouve un autre moyen : lorsqu'il faut réaliser un dessin sur un sujet bien précis, elle choisit la plus grande feuille et s'applique à mettre tant de détails dans sa composition que son travail finit par ressembler à une petite œuvre d'art. Son écriture est de plus en plus soignée. Ses cahiers sont impeccables et ne présentent aucune rature ou page arrachée ou cornée. Elle apprend par cœur toutes sortes de petites fables. Elle a, en quelques semaines, emprunté tous les livres qui se trouvaient sur l'étagère du fond de la classe et en redemande. En classe, elle reste disciplinée, répond poliment, se porte même volontaire pour les petites responsabilités confiées aux enfants chaque semaine, à tour de rôle : nettoyer le tableau, ramasser les copies, souvent même ranger la classe en attendant que son père ou sa mère vienne la chercher à la fin des cours.

C'est dans la cour de récréation que Katherine Beckett laisse entrevoir le caractère bien trempé dont sa mère avait parlé lors de sa présentation à la directrice. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle n'a pas vu le grand garçon qui s'était interposé entre elle et Billy. Ce "Richard... Richard Rogers". Elle voudrait bien savoir s'il est malade, mais elle n'ose pas s'aventurer du côté des plus grands pour le leur demander. Elle n'a pas peur, non, c'est plutôt par fierté. Demander des nouvelles de ce garçon pourrait faire croire qu'elle en pince pour lui. Et ça, dans sa petite tête, c'est totalement impossible. Alors, elle traîne autour et alentours, tentant de saisir au vol entre les garçons de la classe de Richard quelques mots qui la mettraient sur la voie.

Mais rien. Alors elle reprend ses jeux avec ses camarades. Dans sa classe, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec une fille qui a exactement le même âge qu'elle : Miranda. Celle-ci est d'origine portoricaine. Elle s'est montrée d'une timidité extrême et s'est vite retrouvée victime des quolibets d'un groupe de petites pimbêches. Katherine s'est pris de sympathie pour la petite Miranda, qui semble grandit bien moins vite que les autres. Elle a de grands yeux très foncés et un peu en amande, ce qui lui donne un regard de biche. Elle est menue et est toujours vêtue de robes aux couleurs vives et de chaussures vernies. Ses cheveux d'ébène sont relevés en une queue de cheval que les garçons s'amusent bien sûr à tirer dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion. Katherine lui a montré comment en faire un petit chignon sur le haut de la tête, ce qui la fait ressembler à une ballerine miniature. Pourtant, Katherine, elle, laisse ses cheveux flotter librement sur ses épaules et gare à celui ou celle qui oserait l'importuner ! Malgré ce signe de féminité, elle préfère porter des jeans et des baskets, ce qui est quand même bien plus pratique pour courir vite dans la cour.

Au moment du repas de midi, les deux gamines se retrouvent très souvent assises l'une à côté de l'autre, car même au réfectoire, Miranda est l'objet de moqueries incessantes, sur sa taille, ses cheveux, son allure, son accent. Il suffit souvent que Katherine fasse les gros yeux aux malotrus pour que ceux-ci finissent par passer leur chemin.

Lorsque la sonnerie indique la fin de la récré, elle rejoint son rang et ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil du côté des plus grands. Décidément, ce Richard est introuvable aujourd'hui.

Lorsque son père vient la chercher, elle lui demande s'ils peuvent faire un petit détour pour déposer sa copine plus près de chez elle, afin que les garçons ne l'embêtent pas sur le chemin de la maison. Jim Beckett est un homme compréhensif et il ne refuse jamais, surtout lorsque c'est sa petite fille chérie qui le lui demande avec une petite moue attendrissante à laquelle il ne peut résister.

Jim Beckett évolue également dans le monde des hommes de loi. Il a rencontré Johanna lors d'une soirée l'année suivant son diplôme et après une relation en pointillés mais intense qui a duré trois ans, ils se sont mariés. Les parents de Katherine sont si bien assortis et si souvent sur la même longueur d'onde que la fillette rêve en secret de rencontrer un prince charmant qui se comportera avec elle comme le fait son père avec sa mère. Mais bien sûr, elle le cache bien, plus soucieuse de donner d'elle l'image d'une petite fille solide et très indépendante. Alors elle a pris Miranda sous sa coupe et lui sert de rempart dès que la bande à Billy menace de faire des siennes.

- Bonjour Maman, lance Katherine en se ruant dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bonjour, ma puce, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Bof. Julia a encore dû gronder Billy. Celui-là, il m'énerve ! Pourquoi est-il dans notre école ?

- Voyons, Katie chérie, aurais-tu déjà envie de jouer les justiciers dans ton école ? demande Johanna d'un ton amusé.

- C'est juste qu'il embête tout le monde, et surtout ma copine Miranda. Je ne l'aime pas ! J'ai envie de lui donner des baffes !

- Katie ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup ta façon de parler.

La maman prend un ton plus sévère.

- En voilà des façons !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Quand on commence à vouloir faire la loi à tort et à travers, c'est alors que commencent les abus. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, maman, répond la petite, penaude.

- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de bagarre. Si tu veux faire la loi, apprends d'abord à la connaître. Et si tu veux vraiment avoir ce pouvoir un jour, tu devras étudier toutes les ficelles du métier.

Johanna s'en veut d'avoir parlé à sa petite fille de sept ans comme on parlerait à un ado. Elle sait aussi que sa fille est assez intelligente pour comprendre. De toutes façons, elle n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que de soit que sa fille remonte déjà au créneau.

- Alors, je veux être comme toi ! Je veux défendre les gens bien. Je veux faire le ménage et aussi…

- Tu as tout le temps, ma chérie. Si tu commençais par aller ranger ta chambre, dit Johanna en souriant.

Katherine baisse les yeux et soupire.

- Oui, maman. Mais après, tu me raconteras ta journée, toi ?

- Si tu veux.

- Génial ! s'exclame la gamine en fonçant vers sa chambre.

Ce qui caractérise la petite Katherine, c'est qu'elle a de l'ordre. Et aussi beaucoup de méthode. Ranger sa chambre n'est donc pas un problème et elle s'acquitte de cette tâche très rapidement. Ce qui lui laisse tout le temps de réorganiser la hiérarchie de ses jouets. Ollie se trouve toujours à la place d'honneur sur son lit. La poupée a fini par disparaître dans un tiroir sous le lit bateau. Katherine contemple son travail, satisfaite. Puis, elle s'assied un petit moment à sa petite table de travail pour écrire quelques mots dans un carnet orné de petits éléphants. Elle y consigne l'altercation qu'elle a eue avec Billy et ce qui a suivi.

_« Cher petit journal, ce crétin de Billy est encore venu nous embêter ce matin. Il n'a pas insisté. Ouf! Parce sinon je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure. Je n'ai pas vu Richard dans la cour de récré. Bof, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule. Même s'il a fait semblant d'être mon sauveur. Je me demande en quelle année il est. Il est plus grand que moi, ça c'est sûr. Il est blond, avec des yeux bleus. Ouais, je sais, je l'ai trouvé mignon, mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire croire que je ne peux pas m'en sortir toute seule, même si Billy vient mettre la pagaille. J'ai dit à Miranda que j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit mon amie. Elle est gentille, Miranda, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est timide! Elle n'ose pas regarder les gens quand on lui parle. Elle regarde toujours le bout de ses souliers. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une robe jaune avec plein de petites fleurs partout. Et elle avait fait une tresse. Comme ça, c'est plus difficile pour les garçons qui l'embêtent de tirer dessus. Avec Miranda, on parle de plein de choses tout le temps. C'est marrant, parce que je n'aime pas parler beaucoup en général avec des gens que je ne connais pas depuis longtemps, sauf à la maison, bien sûr. Maman me dit souvent que je suis un moulin à paroles. Ça ressemble à quoi, un moulin à paroles ? Est-ce que les mots s'accrochent aux ailes, puis ils s'envolent ? On pourrait envoyer son courrier comme ça. Ce serait pratique, le facteur ne serait plus obligé de marcher sous la pluie pour distribuer les lettres tous les jours. Maman dit aussi que j'ai souvent des idées bizarres; moi, je trouve pas. Il faut que j'y aille. Maman m'appelle pour le souper. A bientôt. »_

C'est la première fois que Katherine écrit autant en une fois. Elle remplit régulièrement les pages de son cahier de sa petit écriture soignée et droite. Elle ferme soigneusement le cahier, l'entoure d'un gros élastique de couleur et le range tout au fond du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Puis elle dévale l'escalier à toute vitesse pour rejoindre ses parents à table.

Le lendemain, elle a oublié ce qu'elle a confié la veille à son journal et, dès qu'elle a mis un pied dans la cour de récréation, elle cherche le garçon blond du regard. Il n'est pas là. _Bof,_ se dit-elle, _il doit avoir un rhume, tout le monde est malade pour l'instant avec toute cette pluie._

La journée passe très vite. Julia leur a donné un travail à faire par groupes de deux. Naturellement, Katherine se retrouve avec Miranda. Elles doivent préparer un petit exposé sur un animal au choix. Katherine a proposé l'éléphant. Miranda a suivi, sans discuter. Car il y a dans la maison de Johanna et Jim Beckett des tas de livres sur les animaux ceux de la savane, ceux de l'océan. Les préférés de Johanna, ce sont les éléphants. Katherine, elle, préfère les dauphins, mais elle n'y a pas de livres sur eux chez elle. Alors elle a choisi ceux que sa mère préfère: si jamais elle a des questions pour terminer son devoir, elle pourra les lui poser. Dès qu'elle a franchi le seuil de la maison, elle se rue dans le bureau de sa maman pour lui demander la permission d'inviter Miranda pour le goûter du lendemain : comme ça, elles pourront travailler ensemble. Mais sa mère n'est pas encore rentrée.

- Dis Papa, je peux inviter Miranda demain après-midi ? On doit absolument faire un devoir ensemble.

Jim semble absent. Il met un petit temps avant de répondre.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Il faudra demander aussi à Maman.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle dira oui. Tu verras, Miranda est une fille super gentille. Elle a de grands yeux comme ceux des biches.

- Ah oui ? répond Jim d'une voix morne.

- Mais les garçons l'embêtent tout le temps. Ils lui tirent les cheveux et ils se moquent d'elle ! J'aime pas ça du tout, clame la petite d'une voix hargneuse.

Jim la regarde avec attendrissement. Il a surpris la conversation entre sa femme et sa fille la veille : il est conscient que sa petite fille va développer un caractère solide, rien qu'à l'entendre se révolter contre les petites injustices de sa jeunesse, tout comme le fait sa mère face aux injustices du monde des grands.

- C'est ainsi depuis toujours, ma puce. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne te laisseras pas faire, hein ?

- Ooooh que non, s'exclame la gamine. J'ai bien envie de leur botter les fesses !

- Et bien, je vois que tu t'es bien adaptée dans ta nouvelle école !

Jim ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Contrairement à son épouse, il reprend rarement sa progéniture lorsque son langage dépasse un certain niveau de politesse. Il admire chez sa fille cette velléité de vouloir que tout soit en ordre dans le meilleur des mondes. Il l'imagine en redresseur de torts, en justicier. Mais ce qu'il voit aussi à travers les dossiers dont sa femme s'occupe lui fait peur : le monde dans lequel il va lâcher son enfant n'est pas sécurisé. Il ne sait quelle profession elle choisira mais il espère secrètement que ce choix sera synonyme de tranquillité et de paix.

Johanna parle peu de son boulot, mais il sait qu'elle a à gérer des dossiers parfois délicats. Elle a entrepris récemment de mettre sur pied un projet de sensibilisation à la délinquance urbaine dans le quartier où ils vivent. Il imagine sans peine qu'elle ne va pas en rester là et mettra à contribution toutes les ressources dont elle dispose pour rendre la ville plus saine. Ce qui, inévitablement, va la faire se heurter aux instances politiques et administratives en place, qui voient d'un mauvais œil les frais à engager pour appliquer ces idées. Les discours sont toujours énergiques avant les élections, lorsqu'il s'agit de convaincre l'électeur que le futur élu fera tout ce qu'il faut pour « nettoyer » la ville. Une fois en place, les fonds vont sans surprise à d'autres projets, moins glorieux pour la ville que pour l'élite en place.

Tout ça, Katherine est trop petite pour le comprendre. Elle ne voit dans les yeux de son père qu'une tristesse qu'il peine souvent à cacher. Elle se demande bien pourquoi il est si triste, alors que sa maman déborde d'énergie. Trop même. Il la voudrait sans doute plus à la maison, auprès de lui. Pourtant, il a depuis longtemps accepté le fait que son épouse soit destinée à une grande carrière. _Tout comme ma petite Katherine, ça crève les yeux_ , se dit-il en lui-même.

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: eux**

_"Je vous prie d'excuser l'absence de mon fils, Richard, durant ces trois derniers jours d'école; un mauvais rhume attrapé dans les courants d'air l'a contraint de garder la chambre, suite à son dévouement à nous aider lors de l'installation de nouveaux décors au théâtre le week-end dernier, pour la nouvelle représentation de la pièce que j'interprète à Broadway. Merci de votre compréhension. Martha Rogers."_

Le jeune garçon tient fébrilement l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Il a observé sa mère rédiger ce mot d'excuse magnifique et lui a quand même fait remarquer que c'était peut-être un peu trop. Il respire un grand coup et frappe doucement à la porte du bureau de la Directrice.

- Entrez!

Richard ouvre la porte mais reste sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Richard. Heureuse de te revoir parmi nous. Comment vas-tu?

- Bi... Mieux, Madame, répond Richard, qui se souvient du contenu du superbe mot d'excuse que sa mère a rédigé à son attention.

Il tend l'enveloppe à la directrice et recule d'un pas. La directrice le lit, se retient de sourire et regarde le jeune garçon qui n'a qu'une envie, se sauver à reculons.

- Bien, tu peux regagner ta classe. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

- Merci, Madame.

Richard ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il salue la directrice, se retourne et, sans courir, il se rend en classe. Les autres enfants viennent d'arriver et s'installent à leur banc. Richard rejoint Mark au fond de la classe. Mark lui sourit. Il ne lui en veut pas. Pourquoi lui en voudrait-il, après tout? C'est Richard, le fautif, pas lui.

- Salut! T'étais où, bon sang? Questionne Mark.

- Malade. Je me suis payé un énorme rhume.

Richard se dit qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir à la version maternelle. Il s'installe à sa place et sort ses cahiers. Avant de refermer son sac à dos, il jette un oeil rapide au cahier qu'il a laissé dans le fond. Celui dont il a orné la couverture d'un mot qui, il le sent, va changer sa vie. Mark le tire par la manche pour qu'il se redresse et soit attentif aux explications du professeur. Mais Richard est ailleurs. Tel un automate, il ouvre ses livres de classe, écrit dans ses cahiers, regarde au tableau, entend le cours plus qu'il ne l'écoute. Il rêve, le jeune Richard, il court entre les nuages après des mots qui tentent de lui échapper mais qu'il attrapera tôt ou tard, ici ou à la maison.

Il regarde l'horloge et regrette qu'il ne soit pas plus tard, car il n'a eu qu'une idée en tête durant toute la matinée: écrire! Il attend l'heure de la récréation avec une impatience qui finit par stresser son copain. Car ce sera le moment privilégié où il pourra enfin revoir _Katerina Beketovna_.

Peu avant dix heures et demie, les yeux de Richard sont scotchés sur l'horloge; il retient sa respiration les dernières secondes, juste avant que la grande aiguille ne touche le 6. Lorsque le signal de la récré retentit, il manque bousculer son banc tant il s'est levé brusquement. Il court, Richard, comme il n'a jamais couru. D'ordinaire si réservé parmi ses petits camarades, le voilà tout émoustillé à l'idée de revoir _Katerina_.

Il pleut. Mais il s'en moque. Il marche dans la cour, les yeux vigilants et les sens aux aguets. Quelques enfants jouent sous la pluie, vêtus d'un imperméable. Mais la plupart se sont réfugiés au seul endroit où il prend ses quartiers habituels, sous le préau. Et c'est justement là qu'il l'aperçoit. Elle porte un pantalon bleu marine et un petit chemisier blanc au col orné de minuscules dessins. Ses cheveux sont défaits et flottent librement sur ses épaules. Elle bavarde avec une autre petite fille aux cheveux noirs et au teint mat. Il n'ose pas l'aborder. Pour lui dire quoi? Qu'il est content de la revoir? Qu'il l'a imaginée dans un des livres qu'il est en train de lire? Il n'est pas certain qu'elle apprécierait.

Alors il attend, à quelques mètres derrière elle. Sans bouger. Des enfants qui courent sous le préau le bousculent parfois, sans faire exprès. Il ne remarque rien. Ne voit rien. N'entend plus rien que le son de sa voix étouffé par les cris de la multitude autour de lui. Il n'a d'yeux que pour cette petite fille et n'y comprend rien. Ce qu'il ressent, ce n'est normalement que pour les adultes, non? Et puis flûte! Ce qu'il ressent, c'est une envie de la connaître, de la protéger de ceux qui oseraient l'importuner dans la cour, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, puisqu'il est plus âgé qu'elle, lui montrer tous les livres qu'il a lus, lui parler de ses héros, connaître les siens. Enfin, en ce qui concerne ses héros, depuis quelques jours, il les a remisés dans un coin de sa mémoire. Parce qu'un nouveau personnage a pris toute la place. _Beketovna. _Il sait pour l'avoir lu dans un de ses livres justement que les amitiés sincères et profondes entre les enfants peuvent naître à n'importe quel âge. De quel droit l'empêcherait-on d'avoir Katerina pour amie?

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, elle s'est retournée, l'a vu et à présent le fixe avec des yeux à demi-fermés, comme si elle cherchait à deviner ses pensées. Il se sent rougir. Du coup, il se sent stupide, face à une gamine de 7 ans. Mais qu'importe, il est toujours aussi subjugué par son aplomb, son assurance et commence à se sentir vraiment très mal à l'aise quand elle murmure quelque chose tout bas à sa copine et s'éloigne d'elle pour... s'approcher de lui!

_Alors là, c'est le comble. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut!_ pense-t-il, paniqué à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire.

- Salut ! lance-t-elle d'une voix claire et presqu'enjouée.

- Heu… salut, répond Richard, tentant de mettre dans sa voix toute l'assurance dont il fait preuve en toute autre circonstance.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu hier… ni avant-hier non plus, il me semble.

Katherine vient de se rendre compte qu'en lui disant ça, elle se trahit. Mais c'est trop tard, les mots sont sortis.

_Il va croire que je le cherchais, c'est malin !_

- Heu… oui, j'étais absent. Répond Richard à voix basse.

_Elle va croire que je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est malin !_

- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que t'avais ?

- Un gros rhume.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui.

Il regarde Katherine plus attentivement. Il y a dans ses yeux une couleur qu'il n'arrive pas à définir : bleu, vert, tirant sur le mauve ?

- Tant mieux ! dit Katherine tout en tournant les talons, prête à rejoindre Miranda.

- Attends !

Elle se retourne.

- Quoi ?

- Heu… je…

- T'es toujours aussi bavard ?

_Et en plus, elle se moque de moi !_

- Laisse tomber, dit-il en tournant les talons à son tour.

- Hé ! Richard Rogers !

Il se retourne.

Ils se regardent. Longuement. Ne savent pas quoi dire. Mais n'ont pas non plus envie de partir chacun de leur côté.

- Merci pour l'autre fois, dit-elle gentiment.

- De rien. Si Billy vient encore t'embêter, tu peux toujours compter sur moi, même si tu as l'air de savoir te débrouiller toute seule.

- OK, c'est gentil.

- De rien.

Katherine se retient de pouffer. Décidément, ce garçon n'a pas beaucoup de conversation. Soit il n'est pas doué, soit il est super timide. Si elle ne le trouvait pas si mignon – et si gentil de proposer son aide encore une fois – elle l'aurait même traité d'empoté. Mais, comme dirait sa maman, _ne jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence_ alors elle voudrait bien en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Elle attendra la sortie de l'école, elle aura peut-être l'occasion de lui parler sans que les copains de classe n'en profite pour se moquer.

La récré touche à sa fin. Chacun regagne son rang. Au même moment, ils tournent chacun la tête, cherchant l'autre. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils ont pensé la même chose au même moment et ça les fait éclater de rire.

Quand son père vient la chercher, Katherine rechigne à quitter l'école aussi vite que d'habitude.

- Kate, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Oh rien, papa, je voulais juste…

_Lui dire au revoir et à demain._

- Je voulais juste dire quelque chose à Miranda avant de partir.

Son père la tire gentiment par la main. Elle le suit, un peu déçue.

Lorsque Richard se prépare à quitter l'école, l'heure de sortie est déjà passée depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il a dû terminer un exercice qui lui a posé problème. Il sait qu'il ne verra donc pas Katerina, c'est trop tard, elle est probablement déjà partie.

Il soupire et prend le chemin du retour, les épaules affaissées.

Le soir, après le repas, il reprend sa lecture/écriture. Les pages se remplissent avec une constante régularité. Il a posé sur le bord de son bureau un gros dictionnaire qu'il a emprunté à sa mère et il le feuillette chaque fois qu'un mot lui échappe ou qu'il cherche un synonyme. Il s'est même constitué un stock de petites fiches où il inscrit patiemment toutes les difficultés qu'il a rencontrées. Bientôt, il va lui falloir une nouvelle boîte à chaussures pour les classer sous son lit, sans que sa mère le sache. Il garde pour l'instant pour lui seul ce projet car il repense souvent à la honte qu'il a éprouvée le jour du fameux « F ». Il s'est promis que jamais plus on ne le prendrait pour un élève médiocre. Alors il travaille, encore et encore, pour apprendre comment on écrit – mais surtout, comment on écrit _bien_ !

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Désolée pour ces petits chapitres mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est ma Muse qui me guide chaque jour; ce que je poste, c'est ce que j'ai écrit la veille… Donc vous avez la primeur d'une chose que je n'avais jamais faite avant : écrire et poster au jour le jour !_

_Je vous dois mille remerciements pour les merveilleux commentaires reçus sur les derniers chapitres :_

_Mistyarrow : j'essaie en effet d'améliorer un point faible chez moi : les dialogues. Commencer par des conversations entre enfants n'étaient peut-être pas le plus simple. J'ai oublié comment on parle quand on est gamin J._  
_Manooon : Rick avait bel et bien honte. Disons qu'il a attrapé un « rhume de convenance ». Te souviens-tu que Martha a dit un jour qu'elle écrivait de merveilleux mots d'excuse quand Rick était jeune. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion de placer ce détail._  
_Laetitialfw : Merci de ton soutien J_  
_VirtualJBgirl : encore un détail dont j'ai usé ici. Comme c'est pratique que chacun des héros de la série d'aujourd'hui parle de son passé ici ou là. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rick ne va pas rester timoré très longtemps. Il apprivoise doucement, c'est tout. Merci de tes merveilleux commentaires, c'est du nanan !  
__Caloub38 : Merci de ton soutien jour après jour :-)  
__Caskett71 : l'été sera long, en effet. Là-dessus, je ne dis pas que je vais tirer la présente fic pour couvrir tout l'été. Mais, rassure-toi, j'ai d'autres petites choses en réserve pour faire patienter.  
__DrWeaver : merci de ton soutien, suis heureuse de te voir « conquise » par cette petite fic.  
Merci aussi à vous tous, les anonymes qui venez lire ceci: savez-vous que les reviews sont le plus puissant des catalyseurs pour aller de l'avanat: alors n'hésitez plus, laissez une petite trace de votre passage, sur un seul chapitre, ou plusieurs, à votre gré. J'ai besoin de ces précieuses vitamines pour poursuivre. Merci de tout cœur ^_^ !  
_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

**Chapitre 7**

Richard est dans sa chambre, il écrit. Martha dort encore, il n'est que 8 heures du matin et nous sommes samedi. Il a enfin terminé la rédaction du premier chapitre d'une petite histoire d'espions dans laquelle une jeune femme tente de voler des documents secrets. C'est difficile. Il n'a pas prévu de fin et peine à avancer de manière logique. Lorsqu'il relit ce qu'il a écrit la veille, il trouve ça plutôt bizarre, déchire la page et recommence. C'est la troisième fois qu'il réécrit le début de son histoire. Parce qu'il a tendance à transformer son personnage principal en femme jolie et talentueuse, certes, mais qui se laisse prendre trop rapidement. Or il la veut douée, efficace et ce qu'il dépeint finit toujours par le mener à la capture de sa petite russe de charme. Il veut que ce soit elle qui sorte vainqueur des épreuves. Alors il recommence, encore et encore.

Il s'énerve parfois. Parce qu'il ne trouve pas les mots justes, le ton adéquat pour captiver un public imaginaire. Il lui est même arrivé, dans un moment de frustration, de lancer son cahier contre le mur ! Bien sûr, il s'en veut immédiatement, se lève, va chercher le cahier, se remet à sa table de travail et remplit de nouvelles pages. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas relu les pages de _Casino Royal_, pour y puiser l'inspiration, sans vouloir copier le style de cet auteur qu'il connaît maintenant presque par cœur. Car il a emprunté d'autres ouvrages à la bibliothèque : il les a dévorés, en un temps record. Souvent, il arpente sa chambre de long en large, récitant ce qu'il vient d'écrire, comme s'il était en public et le son de sa voix change au fil des dialogues, des scènes sombres qu'il tente de décrire de façon satisfaisante. Quand il bute sur un mot, il s'assied, change la phrase et reprend sa lecture à voix haute. Cela dure parfois des heures avant qu'il ne soit pleinement satisfait de la tournure qu'il décide d'adopter.

Il a fini par en parler à sa mère. Martha l'encourage et même, elle lui a proposé de le présenter à l'un de ses amis artistes, qui écrit des petites pièces de théâtre, notamment « the missing ones » qui fait actuellement un tabac dans un petit théâtre de la périphérie de la ville. Ce n'est même pas un théâtre à proprement parler. C'est une salle des fêtes qu'un groupe d'artistes louent le temps de quelques représentations. Martha a demandé à L. Miller, l'un de ses amis, acteur mais surtout auteur de « The missing ones », de lui prêter une copie de sa pièce pour son fils.

Richard a sauté de joie en recevant le manuscrit. Il l'a dévoré en une soirée et a bien évidemment pris des tas de notes sur les répliques cinglantes des protagonistes. Il s'agit d'une pièce sur un sujet très délicat où le héros se voit confronté à une société cruelle qui le rejette parce qu'il est atteint d'un mal qui défraie l'actualité dans les années 80. Mais ce que Richard retient surtout des dialogues, c'est le côté percutant des mots et la façon très humaine dont le personnage va affronter sa fin de vie tout en se battant pour un idéal qui semble condamné d'avance.

Il applique à son héroïne, superbe brune à la chevelure abondante qu'il a finalement décidé de baptiser "Katinka Baïul" et qui promène au fil des pages son corps de liane et son sourire ravageur, quelques caractéristiques de la petite fille qu'il croise dans la cour de récréation. Il refuse de reconnaître qu'il fantasme sur sa _Katerina Beketovna_ dans ce rôle. Quelque part, elle a généré en lui l'envie de donner plus de corps au personnage. Il n'a pas encore autorisé sa mère à lire les premières pages de cette histoire qui ne tient pas encore debout à son gré. Mais il s'acharne à peaufiner chaque bout de phrase dans les moindres détails. Ce qui fait que, souvent, les descriptifs de paysage ou de sentiments se tirent en longueur.

Le professeur qui lui a collé un «_ F_ » explique pour l'instant en classe comment apprendre à couper tout ce qui est inutile dans une petite rédaction. Richard s'est tellement concentré sur le dernier devoir qu'il a suscité une réaction inattendue de la part du professeur.

_***Flashback***_

- Richard Rogers ! lance Mr Gomez, brandissant une feuille.

Richard sursaute. Il craint une fois de plus de recevoir une remontrance en public.

- Dites-moi, vous ressuscitez ?

Richard ne comprend pas.

- Pardon, Monsieur ?

- Je vois ici que vous avez respecté le nombre de lignes imposé pour la dernière rédaction.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Richard ne sait quoi dire d'autre.

- Avez-vous écrit cela seul ?

Richard commençe à déglutir péniblement.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Vous en êtes certain, cette fois ? C'était un devoir à faire à la maison.

- Oui, Monsieur, je l'ai écrit seul.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je dois dire devant toute la classe que vous m'avez surpris.

Monsieur Gomez tourne la feuille afin que chacun puisse voir la lettre qui s'étalait en rouge, entourée d'un grand cercle appuyé. Les élèves n'ont rien dit mais certains sourient. Mark, quant à lui, donne un coup de coude à Richard qui tourne la tête un instant pour capter le clin d'œil de son copain.

Monsieur Gomez s'approche de Richard et dépose, délicatement cette fois, la feuille devant l'élève.

Richard retient sa respiration quelques secondes et savoure son petit moment de victoire.

De retour à la maison, il fonce dans la cuisine pour montrer à sa mère le résultat de son dernier devoir.

Un très beau « B » remplit le coin supérieur droit de la feuille.

Martha embrasse son garçon en lui disant combien elle est fière de lui.

_***fin du flashback***_

Aujourd'hui, il tente de reproduire les conseils donnés par Monsieur Gomez à la rédaction de son premier petit manuscrit. Si certaines scènes traînent en longueur, il se persuade chaque jour que ce qu'il écrit ne vient que de lui-même, plus de Mark sur qui copier. Le livre conseillé par l'inconnu lui sert en quelque sorte de "professeur d'écriture".

Lorsqu'il entend du bruit dans la cuisine, il repose son crayon, ferme le cahier, pose Casino Royal dessus et rejoint sa mère.

- Bonjour, Maman.

- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh oui, et toi ?

- Très peu. Mais ça ne fait rien, je me rattraperai ce soir, dit –elle en souriant.

Elle pose le pain, le beurre de cacahuète et la confiture sur la petite table et se retourne pour se préparer un café. Puis elle aperçoit son reflet dans la vitre de l'armoire à verres.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai une tête à faire peur. Il va falloir que j'abuse du fond de teint pour camoufler tout ça ! murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Mais non, Maman, tu es très belle comme ça.

- Tu es chou, mon chéri, mais le manque de sommeil, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour vous créer la tête de l'emploi. Si ce n'est que je suis censée interpréter une jeune femme en pleine santé, pas une qui fréquente les soirées jusqu'à pas d'heure !

- Ça se passe bien, les répétitions' ?

- Oh oui, mais l'acteur qui joue le personnage principal commence à craquer. Les scènes sont difficiles. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir ce rôle.

- Mais c'est un rôle d'homme ! dit Richard en riant. Tu es une femme !

- Ah, tu as remarqué aussi ? répond Martha en riant à son tour.

- Dis, Maman, tu penses que Monsieur Miller accepterait de…

Richard ne finit pas sa phrase. Il mord dans sa tranche de pain abondamment couverte de beurre de cacahuète et de gelée de groseille.

- De quoi, mon chéri ?

- De relire mon histoire… quand je l'aurais terminée, bien sûr.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je peux le lui demander.

- Oh non, ne lui dis rien pour l'instant, s'il te plaît Maman, je n'en suis qu'au début, tu sais.

- Mais le moment venu, je pourrais lui en toucher un mot, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je suis persuadée qu'il acceptera.

- Génial !

Il termine sa dernière bouchée, va mettre ses couverts dans l'évier.

- Dis, je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

- Je croyais qu'on devait aller au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle ensemble aujourd'hui ?

- J'aimerais terminer ma page avant. Si on y allait cette après-midi ? Hein, tu veux bien ?

- OK, pas de problème. Je vais relire ma scène pendant ce temps. Puis nous irons faire quelques courses. Tu as vu comme le frigo se vide à une vitesse folle ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une souris qui dévore tout pendant la nuit.

Richard ne voit pas sa mère sourire, car elle s'est retournée vers l'évier dans lequel elle plonge la petite vaisselle du matin. Elle sait que Richard se relève le soir pour grignoter. Il n'emmène jamais rien dans sa chambre, pour ne pas laisser de miettes et aussi pour ne pas risquer de salir ses cahiers. Il commence à grandir de plus en plus vite et Martha sait qu'il a besoin de nourrir ce corps qui, elle le sait, la dépassera dans peu de temps.

_(à suivre)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour mes chers Readers!_  
_Voici un chapitre un peu plus court, mais le suivant sera plus long, ça compense. Je viens de terminer la rédaction du 9, le temps de le relire et il est à vous!_

_Mais avant le ch8, quelques remerciements, comme il se doit:_  
_virtualJBgirl: Le titre du livre que j'ai à la maison dit bien "Casino Royal", j'ai donc corrigé là où j'avais commis l'erreur. "The missing ones" est pure invention de ma part. L'auteur de la pièce porte le pseudo d'un futur auteur connu, je te laisse deviner :-)_  
_Manoon, merci de tout coeur de ta fidélité, même sur les petites longueurs!_  
_Caloub38, merci beaucoup, le secret n'est-il pas d'écrire un peu tous les jours?_  
_Mistyarrow, ne t'inquiète pas pour un commentaire court, c'est toujours un cadeau!_  
_DrWeaver: il y aura du "Katinka Baïul" bien sûr; ça va être un nouveau challenge d'écrire "une histoire dans l'histoire" :-)_  
_Caskett71: Dieu sait combien de fois je réécris mes chapitres parfois, puis je me suis qu'il faut se lancer, et recueillir les critiques pour progresser sur la suite._  
_Alors, à vous tous, j'attends vos critiques. Comme je me suis mis la pression, toute seule, comme une grande, je n'ai pas le loisir de me relire trente-six fois, donc je croise les doigts pour ne pas commettre d'erreur._  
_Amicalement à tous._  
_Place à présent au chapitre suivant..._

**Chapitre 8**

De plus en plus fréquemment ces dernières semaines, Katherine délaisse son petit groupe de copains avec lesquels elle a pris l'habitude de jouer dans la cour de récréation pour se diriger spontanément vers Richard, dès qu'elle l'aperçoit à sa place attitrée sous le préau. Miranda est partie de son côté. Cette dernière a enfin trouvé une autre copine qui l'accepte volontiers dans ses jeux. Katherine et elle ne sont pas fâchées. Elles nouent de nouvelles relations, chacune de leur côté, comme on le fait aisément à leur âge. Les amitiés se font et se défont tout aussi facilement que les vêtements qui changent au fil des saisons lorsque les enfants grandissent.

Lorsqu'elle s'approche de Richard, elle le voit plongé dans son livre et s'étonne qu'il n'ait pas cherché à attirer son attention comme il le fait généralement.

- Salut !

Richard lève le nez de son bouquin et lui offre un large sourire.

- Salut, Kate.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Kate ! Ya que maman et papa qui m'appellent comme ça.

- J'aime bien Kate ou alors…

Il se retient d'en dire plus. Elle n'aimerait décidément pas.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Casino Royal.

- Ça raconte quoi ?

- Les aventures de James Bond.

- James Bond, c'est un héros de film, pas de bouquin !

- Je sais, Kate. Mais avant, c'était le héros d'un livre. J'ai trouvé celui-là dans une boutique. C'est génial. Tu sais qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait à part faire l'espion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, alors ?

- Il joue aux cartes, par exemple. Et puis il lui arrive des tas d'autres aventures, il combat des méchants, comme dans les films, mais il n'y a pas tous les gadgets qu'on voit au ciné.

- Ah.

Katherine n'est pas trop intéressée par le livre. Elle l'a vu faire autre chose durant les pauses.

- Je t'ai vu écrire dans un cahier pendant la récré. T'écris quoi ?

- Heu… des histoires.

- Ah oui ? Quel genre ? Des histoires d'espion ? dit-elle sur un ton amusé.

- Ben oui. Comment t'as deviné ?

- Ch'sais pas t'as une tête à écrire des histoires d'espions. Et la tienne, elle raconte quoi ?

- Ben… l'histoire d'un espion…

- Un nouveau James Bond ?

- Heu… non, en fait c'est plutôt l'histoire d'une espionne.

- Une femme : ouais, génial ! Et elle est comment, ton espionne ?

- Elle est russe.

- Russe ? En voilà une drôle d'idée ! Et elle s'appelle comment ?

Richard baisse les yeux sur son livre, le referme et le range dans la poche de son blouson.

- C'est un secret.

- Pourquoi un secret ? Tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Pas maintenant… plus tard, peut-être.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? s'impatiente Katherine.

Richard comprend à voir son air tout à la fois déçu et décidé, qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste très longtemps.

- Parce que… je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire.

- Et quand t'auras fini, je pourrai la lire, dis ?

- D'accord.

- Cool ! Ça fait longtemps que t'écris des espionnages ?

- J'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines.

- Wouah, t'es doué, dis-donc!

- Sais pas. Peut-être, murmure Richard.

Il regarde Katherine et se dit qu'il n'a pas bien décrit le regard de Katinka. Maintenant qu'il a le loisir d'observer Katherine de plus près pendant plus de quelques minutes, il remarque une lueur irisée qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant.

_Il faudra que je corrige ça dans mon histoire, se dit-il._

Katherine se tourne et observe les enfants dans la cour. Richard pense qu'elle a peut-être envie de les rejoindre, pourtant elle se tourne à nouveau, l'observe un moment en silence, puis vient s'asseoir sur le sol à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les vacances de Noël ?

- Ben, je vais fêter ça avec maman.

- Et ton papa ? Il vient pas avec vous ?

Richard fait la moue. Ne répond rien.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il est pas gentil, ton papa ?

- Il… je sais pas qui c'est, avoue Richard, d'une toute petite voix, à peine perceptible.

- C'est pas cool, ça. Tu sais pas qui est ton papa ? Il ne vit pas avec vous ?

- Ben non. C'est comme ça. Mais ça m'est égal. Suis très bien avec maman. Elle est géniale. Faudra que tu la rencontres un jour. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Nous allons fêter Noël avec mes parents on ira peut-être à Long Island voir le cirque Wringling Bros. C'est trop cool !

-Ouais, sûrement.

Richard n'a plus tout à fait la même voix. D'un coup, il envie Katherine. Elle a une vraie famille. Un papa. Une maman. Bien sûr, sa maman est super géniale, et il l'adore. Mais il sent qu'il lui manque quelque chose que la plupart des autres enfants ont. Même si sa mère a parfois un ami de passage qui vit quelques temps avec eux, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il est, lui, Richard Rogers, le fils de Madame Rogers. Pas de Monsieur et Madame Rogers. Il ressent un grand vide, mais ne veut rien montrer à Katherine. Alors il se force à afficher sur son visage un immense sourire et ses yeux bleus se fixent sur la petite fille sagement assise à ses côtés.

- T'es triste ? demande Katherine d'une toute petite voix.

- Ouais… un peu, mais ça va.

- T'as fait une liste pour le Père Noël ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Ben oui ! Je voudrais bien avoir une tenue de judo.

- De Judo ? Tu fais du judo ?

- Pas encore, mais maman a dit qu'elle voulait bien que je m'inscrive en janvier.

- Super ! Va falloir faire attention à pas te chercher des crosses, dis donc, dit Richard avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Mais toi, t'as rien à craindre.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que t'es gentil avec moi.

Richard regarde Katherine intensément. Il s'approche d'elle. Elle ne bouge pas. Il faut qu'il réagisse vite sinon l'occasion lui passera sous le nez.

Il s'approche doucement et, plus vite que l'éclair, il lui plante un bisou sur la joue.

- Merci, t'es gentille.

Katherine se caresse la joue où Richard vient de l'embrasser. Elle le regarde à son tour dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demande-t-elle, la main toujours sur sa joue.

- Parce que t'es sympa avec moi.

La cloche retentit. Les deux enfants soupirent de concert déjà la fin de la récré !

- On se voit à la prochaine ? dit Katherine d'un ton enjoué.

- D'accord. A plus tard alors…

Quand Katherine s'installe à la table du souper avec ses parents, elle voit dans les yeux de son père comme une tristesse qu'il essaie de cacher plus ou moins bien. Sa mère, elle, est soucieuse, mais elle reste débordante d'énergie, comme à l'accoutumée. Elle dépose sur la table le plat qu'elle vient de préparer et sourit à sa petite fille.

- Ça s'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui, ma chérie ?

- Oh oui, très bien, Maman.

- Je suis fière de toi, ma Puce. Tu as fini tes devoirs pour demain ?

- Oui, Maman.

Katherine remplit sa bouche de purée et, alors qu'elle n'a pas encore avalé, elle commence à parler.

- Dis maman, pourquoi y a des papas qui ne restent pas avec leur enfant ?

Johanna regarde sa fille et se demande ce qui a bien pu passer par sa petite tête.

- Je ne sais pas, bébé. Parfois, les parents ne s'entendent plus alors, plutôt que de se disputer, ils préfèrent se séparer.

- C'est si triste !

- Oui, mais c'est la vie.

- J'ai de la chance alors.

- Ah oui ?

- Ben oui, papa et toi, vous vous entendez super bien, alors tout va bien.

- Oui, ma puce, tout va bien.

Johanna regarde Jim et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Ce petit échange réjouit la petite fille.

- Je vous ai vus ! Na na na.

Les deux adultes se tournent vers Katherine. Elle se lève et se place entre eux. Elle tend ses petits bras pour tenter de les prendre par les épaules et les rapprocher d'elle. Elle plante un énorme bisou mouillé sur la joue de chacun et retourne en sautillant à sa place.

Lorsqu'arrive le moment de dormir, Johanna vient border sa fille. Elle approche son visage du sien et pose un baiser sur chacune des paupières de l'enfant. C'est un petit rituel qu'elles ont instauré une nuit où la gamine s'est réveillée en poussant des cris stridents. Elle venait d'émerger d'un horrible cauchemar en hurlant sa mère avait alors imaginé un stratagème pour, disait-elle, empêcher les vilaines images de franchir les yeux de Katherine. Elle avait demandé à la petite de fermer les yeux sur lesquels elle avait posé un _baiser magique_ pour empêcher les méchants cauchemars d'entrer dans sa tête. Etonnamment, Katherine n'a presque plus eu de mauvais rêves depuis, et quand elle s'éveille à la suite de l'un d'eux, elle s'abstient d'appeler sa mère. Même si elle a aussi peur du noir, elle insiste aussi pour que ses parents ne laissent pas de veilleuse allumée. Très vite, elle a appris à maîtriser ses craintes et faire face à ses peurs.

_(à suivre)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Caloub38, Manooon, VirtualJBgirl (moi aussi, ça m'arrive de sourire aux anges dans les transports en commun - voire au bureau pendant la pause déjeuner durant laquelle j'écris, encore et encore- devant des gens interloqués!), Lille 76, Marionpc84, Caskett71, DrWeaver... et toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis mon pseudo ou cette histoire en alerte, vous méritez toute ma gratitude et plus encore. Mais (flûte, pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un MAIS?), je poste en ce jour le dernier chapitre écrit. Hééé, pas de panique, ya une suite, je ne m'appelle pas Marlowe :-)! Cela veut simplement dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je poste pratiquement "en direct". Exercice périlleux s'il en est... Donc je quémande votre indulgence et votre patience. Oui, je sais, j'arrive à "pondre" un chapitre par jour. Mais j'ai tellement hâte de passer à une suite "hypothétique" du S6x23... Très Angst.  
Appel en direc: qui veut du Angst? Levez le doigt!  
Bisou à tout le monde et en route pour le chapitre 9..._

*/*/*/*/*

**Chapitre 9**

- Maman, t'es toujours d'accord pour que je fasse du judo !

- Pardon ?

- Je voudrais vraiment faire du judo, tu sais. J'ai pas changé d'avis. Pour mettre une raclée à tous ceux qui m'embêtent.

- Kate, c'est reparti ? Je t'ai dit que faire justice soi-même n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaut mieux ignorer ceux qui essaient de te mettre en colère ?

- Sais pas, Maman, mais par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi si un garçon vient pour t'empêcher de t'amuser avec tes copains ou bien se moque tout le temps de toi ou quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

- Eh bien, soit je ferais semblant de ne pas le voir, ce qui le fatiguerait bien vite, soit je lui dirais en face qu'il n'a aucune chance avec moi et qu'il perd son temps.

- Mais s'il insiste.

- Alors laisse tomber et dirige toi vers des gens avec qui tu te sens bien

Katherine songe que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait depuis quelques temps. Dès qu'elle pose un pied dans la cour de récré, elle fonce droit vers le préau, où elle sait qu'elle va retrouver Richard Rogers.

- C'est toi qui me condit à l'école ce matin ?

- Non, c'est ton père, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais si tout va bien, je viendrai te chercher ce soir, d'accord ?

- OK.

Katherine se pend au cou de sa mère et lui plante un gros bisou claquant sur la joue. Johanna serre très fort sa fille contre elle. Elle se délecte de l'odeur du gel douche parfumé à la cerise que Katherine affectionne particulièrement. Ses cheveux sont doux, bouclés, sa peau si douce, ses yeux si innocents, pour l'instant.

Elle s'écarte un peu pour mieux regarder ce petit bout de femme qui montre déjà des signes de velléité farouche dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

Comment va-t-elle pouvoir lui épargner les blessures de l'existence ? Comment va-t-elle pouvoir l'armer contre tout ce que le monde peut recéler de noirceur et d'injustice ? Elle tente de chasser ces idées pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage et embrasse une fois encore sa petite fille.

Lorsque Jim Beckett dépose Katherine juste devant la porte de l'établissement, celle-ci a juste le temps de foncer car la cloche a déjà sonné et elle est presqu'en retard.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise d'apprendre que son professeur a organisé une sortie aujourd'hui. Sa classe va visiter le Musée d'Histoire Naturelle.

_Flûte, se dit Katherine. Je ne pourrai pas le voir aujourd'hui !_

Bien sûr, une fois sur place, elle est séduite par tout ce qu'elle voit : les grands squelettes de dinosaures, de mammifères primitifs, entre autres merveilles. Mais ce qu'elle a préféré surtout, c'est la salle des météorites. Elle a écouté avec une attention soutenue les explications du guide. Elle est restée longtemps scotchée devant les vitrines où sont exposés des fragments de roche en provenance de l'univers, échouées sur la Terre il y a tant de millions d'années. Elle s'est demandé comment ces cailloux avaient bien pu parvenir sur la planète et comment les scientifiques parvenaient à déduire de quel coin de la galaxie ils pouvaient bien provenir._ Ils doivent être très patients et aussi très intelligents pour faire toutes ces recherches_, se dit-elle un peu comme des enquêteurs qui cherchent des indices dans les séries à la télévision. Elle se dit que ça doit être un métier passionnant.

Lorsque sa classe rentre de la journée éducative, la journée de cours vient de se terminer et les enfants sont presque déjà tous partis.

Katherine cherche parmi ceux qui attendent encore leurs parents la silhouette de Richard, en vain.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son père qui vient la chercher. Il semble de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents, mais ne comprend ni n'ose demander la raison de la tristesse qu'il a affichée ces derniers temps.

Durant le repas du soir, elle écoute ses parents discuter de leur boulot, sans trop comprendre les termes qu'ils utilisent. Pour elle, cela ressemble parfois à une langue étrangère elle aimerait bien comprendre mais ne se hasarde pas à les interrompre pour autant.

Le soir, Johanna se remet à sa table de travail, face à une montagne de dossiers qui manquent s'écrouler, tant la pile est haute. Son père s'est installé dans le canapé avec le journal du jour et le feuillette tranquillement. Katherine s'approche de sa mère en catimini, sans se faire voir. Mais Johanna sent la présence de sa fille, se retourne et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ?

- Oh rien, maman, je voulais juste te regarder travailler. Tu as toujours beaucoup de boulot, hein ? dit la petite en affichant un grand sourire.

- Eh oui.

- Dis, maman, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Heu, oui, mais fais vite, j'ai un dossier urgent à terminer pour demain matin.

- Bon ben, ça peut attendre alors.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

La gamine fait demi-tour et va dans sa chambre.

Plus tard, la douche prise, le pyjama enfilé et les dents brossées, elle se glisse sous sa couette et lit une bande dessinées en attendant que ses parents viennent lui faire le bisou du soir.

Son père vient en premier.

- Bonne nuit, Katie.

- Bonne nuit, papa.

Elle lui passe les bras autour du cou et le retient un moment.

- Tu sais, je t'aime très fort.

Jim la regarde un instant, interloqué par cette soudaine démonstration de grande tendresse. Katherine aime les câlins mais ce soir, elle semble ne pas vouloir se décrocher.

- Moi aussi, ma belle, je t'aime très fort.

- Fais de beaux rêves, papa !

- Toi aussi, ma chérie.

Il remonte la couette sur le torse de sa fille, caresse sa joue du bout des doigts et retourne au salon.

Peu après, Johanna vient pour le petit rituel du soir. Elle pose un baiser tout doux sur chacune des paupières de sa petite qui, comme elle vient de le faire avec son père, la retient auprès d'elle.

Johanna s'assied sur le rebord du lit.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler tout à l'heure ?

Katherine ne sait comment exprimer ce qui la perturbe.

- Papa va bien ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je sais pas, il avait l'air un peu bizarre ces derniers jours, comme s'il avait un secret.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, ma puce ?

- Quand je m'approche de vous deux, vous changez de sujet.

Johanna comprend que sa fille est aussi éveillée qu'elle le soupçonne. Quand bien même ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire n'est pas destiné à un enfant, elle comprend que lui cacher la vérité ne fera que susciter davantage de curiosité et de malaise latent chez ce tout petit bout de femme.

- Tu sais, Katie, parfois il arrive aux papas et aux mamans des choses pas toujours très gaies.

- Comme quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ? demande Katherine, soudain très inquiète.

Johanna passe la main dans les cheveux de sa fille, pour la rassurer immédiatement.

- Non, tout va bien, mon bébé, il n'y a rien de grave. C'est juste que…

Elle ne sait comment lui expliquer.

- Disons que ton papa et moi… eh bien, nous avions pensé…

- Dis-moi, maman, je suis grande tu sais, tu peux me le dire.

- Eh bien, nous avions pensé te donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Katherine écarquille les yeux et l'on peut voir dans son regard un mélange de joie et de suspicion.

- Alors, c'est ça, tu vas avoir un bébé ?

Le visage de Johanna se ferme un bref instant, puis elle se reprend et sourit à sa fille.

- Non, ma puce.

- Mais pourquoi, t'as changé d'avis ?

- Pas moi, non.

- Alors, c'est papa? Il veut plus ?

- Non, bébé, c'est juste que, de temps en temps, la nature en décide autrement. Et ça ne se passe pas comme on voudrait.

- Alors j'aurai pas de petit frère ?

- Ni de petite sœur, ma toute belle. Je suis désolée. Ça t'aurait fait plaisir ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être. C'est pour ça que papa était triste ?

- Oui, ma chérie, il se faisait une joie et puis j'ai dû aller voir un médecin car tout ne se passait pas comme prévu.

- C'est pour ça que t'es rentrée si tard l'autre soir ?

- Oui, j'ai dû aller à l'hôpital faire quelques examens, mais à présent tout va bien. Sauf que maman n'aura pas un autre bébé tout de suite.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de travers, et que c'était pour ça que papa n'était plus comme avant avec moi.

- Oh, mon petit cœur!

Johanna prend sa fille dans ses bras et la serre très fort contre elle.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie. Tu es une petite fille géniale et je t'aime très fort, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, maman, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Et papa aussi.

- Et lui aussi, il t'aime plus que tout.

Elles restent enlacées un long moment, puis Katherine se détache de sa mère et lui offre un magnifique sourire.

- Tu sais, moi je suis là, et si t'as besoin que je t'aide, t'inquiète pas, je ferai plein d'efforts.

- Tu es gentille, ma chérie. Allez, à présent, c'est l'heure de dormir.

- Dis, tu me fais encore des poutoux spéciaux ?

- Bien sûr.

Le rituel du soir se répète, puis Johanna place Ollie sur l'oreiller à côté de la tête de Katherine.

_Ça ne remplace pas un petit frère ou une petite sœur_, se dit-elle_, mais elle pensera moins dans l'immédiat si elle cajole sa peluche favorite._

- Dors bien, mon cœur, fais de beaux rêves.

- Toi aussi, maman d'amour.

- Tu veux que je laisse la veilleuse allumée ?

- Non. Ça ira. Bonne nuit, maman.

- Bonne nuit.

Johanna sort de la chambre, éteint la veilleuse et ferme doucement la porte.

*/*/*/

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande Johanna alors qu'elle se prépare un thé.

- Non, merci. C'était bien long, ce soir ? S'enquiert Jim.

- Katherine a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous depuis peu.

Jim replie son journal et le pose sur la table basse.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- La vérité. Tu sais, notre fille est tout sauf idiote. Elle est capable de comprendre certaines choses. Je ne suis pas entrée dans le détail, mais je lui ai annoncé que le petit frère ou la petite sœur, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Jim soupire, l'air triste.

- Je suis désolée, Johanna.

Elle s'approche de son mari, s'assied à ses côtés et pose la main sur la sienne.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable. Nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est ainsi.

- Tu as raison, mais je sais que tu te réjouissais à l'idée de cette nouvelle grossesse.

- On fera mieux la prochaine fois, dit Johanna en souriant, espérant détendre son mari.

Jim s'approche d'elle et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as déjà donné une petite fille formidable.

- Par contre, pour ça, tu es pleinement responsable aussi, je te signale, dit Johanna en lui rendant son baiser.

(TBC)


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry pour le délai; j'étais en vadrouille toute la journée hier et n'ai donc pas pu poster le chapitre suivant. Savez-vous que cette histoire était censée n'être qu'une petite histoire, de 5 ou 6 chapitres?... Me voilà au ch10 et je n'ai toujours pas fini. C'est de votre faute, mes très chers fans! A force de me faire cadeau de reviews fantastiques, ça me donne toujours plus d'idées ;-) :-) ! ! _

_Avant tout, une page de publicité (pour mes fidèles lecteurs, LOL)  
__Manooon; Katherine? Accro à Richard? Mais qui a bien pu te mettre cette idée en tête? :-)._  
_Marionpc84, la suivante sera Angst, sans être totalement dramatique, à part le moment où Kate se retrouve seule après le crash... mais qui sait ce que j'ai imaginé. En tout cas, sans dévoiler quoi que ce soit de l'intrigue que j'ai peaufinée ce matin avec Leelou67 (si si, elle a de super idées, je vous assure, bien que très jeune encore), il y aura quelques petits rebondissements et... un tout petit peu de "crossover"._  
_virtualJBgirl: JE FAIS ICI OFFICIELLEMENT UN APPEL A KLEENEX (non non, je ne fais pas de pub!) pour sponsoriser ma prochaine "Angst"._  
_DrWeaver: patience, Richard revient dans ce chapitre, et en beauté, je crois, tu vas voir :-)!_  
_Mistyarrow: ils vont grandir, mais pas trop, car je ne compte pas étaler la fic sur des années, plutôt sur quelques mois... (Trop hâte aussi de commencer la suivante)._  
_Caskett71: "vos désirs sont des ordres"; voici donc la suite... Eh oui, Kate est assez mûre pour son âge. Vu le poste qu'elle occupe à présent et ses débuts dans la police, on sait qu'elle était une douée dès le départ!_  
_Lille 76: ç'aurait pu être le sujet d'une autre fic: Kate avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur ou l'inverse ;-). Mais là, tout de suite après DFWTB, j'attaque "C... M..." je ne veux dévoiler le titre tout de suite, mais sachez qu'il va vous faire trembler d'anticipation. Sadique, moi? Heu... oui, un peu._  
_Caloub38, merci de ta gentillesse; c'est vrai que ça change, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes :-)._  
_Laetitialfw: comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cette fic s'étale sur plusieurs mois, donc dans quelques chapitres, j'y mettrai un point final... temporaire... puisque nos héros se retrouvent 22 ans après, n'est-ce pas?_  
_Merci à celles et ceux qui ont d'ores et déjà mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris (même sans review, je vous "vois" et vous en remercie infiniment.)_  
_Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont cliqué sur l'alerte pour la suivre, même sans review. Cela me ferait tout de même tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors de grâce, laissez une petite bafouille, même en fin d'histoire, une seule, que je sache si vous l'avez aimée jusqu'au bout :-)._  
_Merci, thanks, gracias, danke, grazie, spasiba, efcharistô poli et tout et tout à tout le monde._  
_Bon, assez de disgressions, en avant pour le chapitre suivant!_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

**Chapitre 10**

- Hey !

Katherine s'approche de Richard qui, contrairement à son habitude, ne s'est pas réfugié sous le préau à l'heure de la récréation.

- Hey ! répond-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ils marchent ensemble vers le préau et s'assoient sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre, dans un coin éloigné de la cohue des enfants qui jouent et courent en tout sens.

- Comment ça va ? demande Richard.

- Super bien.

- Wow, t'as l'air en forme !

- Ouais, Maman a accepté que je fasse du judo. Si tout va bien, je commence le mois prochain.

- C'est cool ! Tu sais ce que j'aimerais?

- Non, quoi ?

- Te voir en tenue… et mettre la pâtée à cet imbécile de Billy.

- Mais faut que j'apprenne tous les bons mouvements d'abord. E toi, tu fais du sport ?

- Bof, rien de régulier.

- Je vois, t'es un intello, quoi ! Dit-elle en riant.

- C'est ça, je fais du sport de tête… et puis aussi de la main, ajoute-t-il en mimant le geste de l'écriture.

- Dis, quand est-ce que tu me fais lire ton roman ?

- Je ne suis pas très loin, tu sais. J'ai encore beaucoup de boulot.

- J'aimerais quand même bien lire quelques pages. Je suis curieuse, comment elle est ton espionne russe ?

- Belle… et douée.

- Pas étonnant !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh, comme ça, une idée.

Les enfants observent un moment de silence. Puis Katherine soupire longuement, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demande Richard un peu inquiet. La lueur de joie a disparu dans les yeux de _Katerina_.

- Oh rien.

- Mais si, je vois bien, tu penses à quoi ?

Katherine hésite à en parler, puis elle tente de se convaincre que Richard est peut-être le meilleur confident qu'elle puisse avoir : on ne l'entend jamais raconter de ragots sur qui que ce soit. Il est souvent seul dans la cour. Il a l'air de quelqu'un à qui elle peut faire confiance.

- C'est juste que j'ai appris que j'aurais pu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Richard a l'air interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je trouvais que mon papa était triste ces derniers temps : alors j'ai demandé à maman si c'était de ma faute. Et tu sais quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose. Maman aurait pu avoir un autre bébé, et puis ça s'est pas fait.

- Ah… je vois.

- Tu sais pourquoi ça arrive, ces choses-là ?

- Non, mais t'en fais pas, ça peut encore arriver, on ne sait jamais.

Katherine fronce les sourcils. Puis elle regarde Richard droit dans les yeux.

- Tout compte fait, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'être la plus grande.

Richard lui sourit. Il se retient de dire tout haut ce qu'il vient de penser tout bas. _Mais ce serait vachement cool que t'aies un grand frère !_

Katherine remarque son expression.

- Pourquoi tu souris ainsi ?

- Oh, pour rien.

- Si, je vois bien que t'as souri. Dis-moi pourquoi.

- Ben… et si…

Richard se sent soudain très intimidé par l'image qui lui traverse l'esprit.

- Si quoi ? S'impatiente la gamine.

- Et si t'avais un grand frère à la place ?

- Mais… c'est pas possi…

Katherine se tait brusquement. Elle vient de comprendre.

- Tu veux dire… toi ?

Richard sent le rouge lui monter aux joues plus vite et plus fort que prévu.

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas, murmure-t-il.

- OK. Suis d'accord.

Richard la regarde à son tour fixement.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? Même si c'est pour faire semblant ? demande Richard à voix basse.

- Pourquoi on ferait semblant ? On fait un pacte, toi et moi, et on devient frère et sœur.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on fasse un pacte ?

- Voyons, dit Katherine en croisant les bras et en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion.

Richard attend. Il sent son cœur battre plus vite. _C'est dingue, _se dit-il_, moi qui n'ai pas de papa, donc aucune chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, je vais m'en dénicher une toute faite ! En plus, je l'aime bien._

- J'ai trouvé, lance Katherine. On va trouver un mot de code qu'on devra dire chaque fois que l'un de nous a besoin de l'autre.

- OK, ça marche. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis comme code ?

- Attends, je réfléchis…

- Alors ?

- Attends ! Ça vient pas comme ça. A toi alors ?

- Si tu veux. Moi, je choisis … « pomme ».

- « Pomme » ? C'est rigolo !

Katherine s'escaffle et poursuit, entre deux quintes de rire :

- T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ? Pourquoi « pomme » ?

- Parce que j'aime les pommes. Elles sont bonnes à croquer, elles ont de jolies couleurs. Et on peut en trouver toute l'année.

- Ouais, bien vu. A moi maintenant. Alors moi, je choisis… heu…

Katherine fait durer le suspense.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je choisis « toujours ».

- Pourquoi «toujours » ?

- Parce que, quand on est frère et sœur, c'est pour la vie, non ?

- Heu… oui…

Richard sent une boule lui monter dans la gorge. Il a enfin une petite sœur. Il se penche vers elle et lui pose un petit baiser rapide sur la joue. Katherine le lui rend aussitôt.

- Comment on fait si l'autre est trop loin pour entendre ? demande Katherine, soudain inquiète.

- Faudra qu'on s'entraîne.

- Comment on fait pour s'entraîner ?

- Ben… disons que chaque jour, à une heure précise, on devra penser très fort à l'autre et imaginer le mot.

- Comme si on faisait de la transmission de pensées ?

- Oui, un peu comme ça.

- Coooool ! s'exclame la petite fille, qui doute que ça fonctionne réellement. Mais si ça marche pas ?

- Ça marchera, faut juste qu'on y croit très fort !

- On commence quand ?

- Aujourd'hui, si tu veux. Tu vas te coucher à quelle heure ?

- Parfois huit heures et demie, parfois neuf heures, ça dépend si je regarde la télé avec mes parents.

- Et après, tu lis un peu dans ton lit ?

- Oui, souvent.

- Alors on dit, vers 9 heures et demie, on pense très fort tous les deux au mot de l'autre. D'accord ?

La cloche retentit soudain, interrompant leur pacte. Ils tardent à se lever. Se regardent intensément. Rechignent à se quitter.

Quelque chose s'est noué entre eux, les lie désormais. Un secret que nul autre ne peut comprendre. Quand ils décident finalement de se lever et rejoindre leur rang respectif, ils savent que demain ne sera plus tout à fait comme les autres jours, ni ensuite, ni jamais.

- Neuf heures et demie, ça marche ! dit Katherine. Faut que j'y aille, ma classe est déjà en train de rentrer dans le bâtiment. A plus !

Elle fonce à toute allure pour rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

Richard la voit bavarder un instant avec Miranda. Il se demande si _Katerina_ va parler du secret qu'il partage avec elle et sent pointer au fond de son cœur une petite pointe de jalousie. Il décide de n'en parler à personne et souhaite ardemment qu'elle fasse de même.

C * K * C * K * C * K *

- Tu m'as l'air bien rêveur, questionne Johanna.

La petite est rentrée en sautillant, fredonnant un air sans queue ni tête. Elle n'a pas desserré les lèvres de toute la soirée. Elle regarde dans le vide, sourit aux anges, soupire.

Johanna s'inquiète un tout petit peu, pourtant sa fille n'a pas l'air d'être malade. Elle est seulement dans la lune. Johanna sourit.

- Tu as bien travaillé à l'école ?

- Oh oui, maman ! Nous avons dû faire un exercice d'expression orale en groupe et c'est mon groupe qui a eu la meilleure note ! s'exclame fièrement la petite fille.

- Pourquoi ne suis-pas étonnée ? Lance Johanna, qui se retourne vers son mari et le voit sourire.

Depuis si longtemps, elle n'a vu sur le visage de son mari qu'une tristesse bien cachée : elle sent au fond de son cœur un soulagement, il semble enfin sortir de sa torpeur et reprendre goût aux petits événements quotidiens.

- Et ça consistait en quoi, cet exercice ? Demande alors Jim, qui, à la grande joie de son épouse, se mêle à la conversation.

- On devait inventer une scène avec un élève et un professeur et faire des dialogues et puis les présenter : l'élève a fait une bêtise et il doit demander au prof comment il peut faire pour réparer et expliquer pourquoi il ou elle a fait ça et chercher une solution et …

Katherine s'emballe, les mots sortent trop vite, les parents ne comprennent pas tout, mais peu importe l'essentiel c'est que leur petite fille a pris plaisir à ce jeu et qu'elle semble plus épanouie que jamais. Plus question de bagarre, de vengeance, de judo pour_ botter les fesses de ses petits camarades_.

- Je suis sûre qu'on aura la meilleure note ! Termine Katherine, presqu'à bout de souffle.

- Tu sais, ma chérie, dit Johanna d'une voix très posée, l'important, ce n'est pas que tu sois première de classe, c'est que tu aies fait de ton mieux. Maintenant, si tu as une très bonne note, c'est très bien.

- Mais je VEUX avoir la meilleure note ! lance Katherine d'un ton véhément.

- Et si tu arrives en seconde position ? Se hasarde sa maman.

- Impossible ! C'est nous les meilleures ! Les filles sont toujours les meilleures, hein, maman ?

Johanna se retourne vers son mari qui affiche un large sourire.

Katherine se reprend vivement.

- Sauf les papas, bien sûr, ils sont les meilleurs aussi !

Un grand éclat de rire collectif résonne dans le salon.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Dit Jim, qui fait semblant d'avoir été, un bref instant, laissé pour compte.

Katherine court se blottir dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète pas, mon papa chéri, t'es le meilleur du monde.

Jim serre sa petite fille contre lui et, par-dessus son épaule, regarde sa femme avec beaucoup d'émotion.

- Allez, tout le monde à table, j'ai faim, moi ! Lance Johanna qui craint un trop plein d'émotions incontrôlées.

…

_Plus tard…_

- Tu sais, maman, j'ai bien aimé parler devant les autres, on aurait dit toi.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien, quand tu dois parler au tribunal, tu sais, quand tu dois défendre quelqu'un, tu dois parler devant beaucoup de monde, non ?

- Parfois, oui, pas toujours.

- Et c'est toi qui décides si quelqu'un est coupable ?

- Je suis avocate, tu sais. J'essaie de défendre la personne si on l'accuse injustement. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide s'il doit y avoir sanction ou non. C'est le rôle du juge .

- Ah ? Alors le juge, il a plus de pouvoirs que toi ?

- Oh oui.

- Alors, je veux être juge plus tard.

Les parents échangent un regard amusé.

- Et voilà notre petite Katherine Grand Juge dans un tribunal de New York !

- Dis, maman, il y a quelqu'un de plus important que le juge ?

- Oui, ma chérie, le juge de la Cour Suprême.

- Alors je serai juge de la cour suprême plus tard.

- Ce sera une grande première, alors !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de femme à ce poste, ma toute belle.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est ainsi. Ce n'est jamais arrivé.

- Alors, ce sera moi la première, clame haut et fort la petite Katherine qui se lève de table, prend sa cuiller et fait semblant « d'adjuger » un dossier.

C * K * C * K * C * K *

- Tu m'as l'air bien rêveur, demande Martha.

Son grand garçon est rentré de l'école, l'a embrassé distraitement, s'est attablé à son petit bureau dans sa chambre, a fait ses devoirs et n'a émergé que quand sa mère l'a appelé pour le repas du soir.

- Tu as terminé tes devoirs ?

- Oui, maman.

- Tu en avais beaucoup dis-moi, ou bien tu avais pris du retard ?

- Je… j'ai un peu écrit aussi.

- Ton roman avance?

Richard regarde sa mère qui lui sourit.

- Heu, oui. Avoue-t-il. J'ai plein d'idées, mais je n'arrive pas à les écrire correctement.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demande Martha, l'air de ne pas insister.

Elle sait que si elle avance trop vite, son fils va se braquer et s'enfermer davantage dans cette aventure dans laquelle il s'est lancé.

- Plus tard, peut-être. Merci Maman.

…

Ils sont en train de ranger la vaisselle. Soudain, Richard se tourne vers sa mère.

- Dis, maman, comment on fait pour devenir célèbre ?

- Eh bien, il faut un peu de chance, du génie et surtout énormément de travail.

- Pour la chance, je ne sais pas le travail, ça va, je travaille beaucoup maintenant... Et le génie, tu crois que j'en ai ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon chéri. Peut-être. Tu ne le sauras que quand tu auras présenté ton œuvre à un professionnel.

Richard réfléchit.

- Et si ça ne plaisait pas ?

- C'est un risque à prendre, mon grand.

- Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire plus tard, tu sais. Mais maintenant, je sais.

- Ah oui ? Et que veux-tu faire plus tard ?

- Je veux devenir un écrivain célèbre et vendre plein de bouquins !

- C'est un super programme. Répond Martha en souriant.

_Quel gamin!, _pense-t-elle_. Et dire qu'il n'a même pas de père pour lui servir de modèle. Je me demande bien ce qu'est devenu ce bel hidalgo d'un soir. Dieu, qu'il était séduisant ! J'étais si bien dans ses bras. Quelle soirée… quelle nuit surtout ! Pourquoi est-il parti si vite au petit matin ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à me revoir ? Et si c'était un mauvais garçon ? Tout compte fait, si c'était le cas, il valait mieux qu'il disparaisse. Mais si c'était quelqu'un de bien ? Il ne serait pas parti sans laisser de trace. Flûte ! Pourquoi devrais-je repenser à tout ça ? Je m'en suis bien sortie toute seule depuis la naissance de mon Richard. Alors ? Regardez mon petit bout d'homme. Comme il grandit ! Comme il change ! _

- Qu'est-ce t'as, maman ?

Martha se rend compte qu'elle a déconnecté quelques instants. Elle sourit à Richard, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui sourit.

- Quoi que tu décides de faire plus tard, mon grand, je serai toujours là pour t'encourager et te soutenir.

Richard la regarde, perplexe.

- Même si j'écris des histoires d'espions ? demande-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh que oui ! Ce genre d'histoires plaît en général à un grand public. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour un de tes livres deviendra un film ?

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour ça, il faut travailler énormément. Allez, je vais terminer de ranger tout ça, si tu allais écrire un petit peu pendant ce temps ?

- T'es sûre ?

- Allez, file ! Dit Martha, en lui plantant un baiser sur le front.

Richard se rue vers sa chambre, puis s'arrête net et se retourne.

- Maman ?

- Oui, mon grand ?

- Je t'aime très fort, tu sais ?

- Moi aussi.

Richard fonce s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour reprendre la rédaction des aventures de son héroïne russe. Martha, quant à elle, ne peut retenir son émotion.

_Un père aux abonnés absents et un fils qui sera un jour sous le feu des projecteurs, quelle belle revanche !_ pense-t-elle, en essuyant une larme.

…

A neuf heures et demie tapantes, deux enfants sont confortablement installés sous leur couette.

« Pomme… pomme… pomme » murmure l'un.

« Toujours… toujours… toujours… » murmure l'autre.

_(à suivre)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry dear Readers, suis totalement débordée au boulot, mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser trop longtemps sur votre faim... Donc voici un petit chapître. Le suivant sera plus conséquent, promis. Et aussi, nous nous dirigeons tout doucettement sur la fin ... Et si... mais pas de panique, ma vision de la suite du 6x23 s'en suivra rapidement... Bisou à tous. Lyxie._

_Merci infiniment de votre fidélité et de vos commentaires gratifiants, je rafole de ma dose régulière de vitamines, vous le savez ^_^_

_*/*/*_****

Chapitre 11

Les premiers frimas de la saison ont forcé les enfants à ressortir écharpes et bonnets. La cour de l'école n'attend plus que les premiers flocons dans quelques semaines pour se transformer en magnifique terrain de jeu d'un genre nouveau. Il est même arrivé par le passé que les hivers soient si rigoureux que les gamins parvenaient à construire un igloo au beau milieu de la cour, même si l'architecture n'était pas très réglementaire, encore moins faite pour durer. Une année, une de ces constructions de blocs de glace a quand même tenu trois semaines. L'igloo était à peu près régulier, assez spacieux pour faire tenir au moins 6 enfants à l'intérieur. Les architectes en herbe avaient même réussi à creuser dans les parois de petites meurtrières par lesquelles ils défendaient leur forteresse de glace à coup de petits missiles blancs bien tassés.

Richard a revêtu un petit blouson noir fourré, une écharpe d'homme, en soie, qu'il a trouvée dans la chambre de sa mère et qu'il affectionne particulièrement, sans savoir pourquoi il a jeté son dévolu sur celle-là. Pour ne pas qu'on se moque de lui, il l'a tout de même camouflée sous son col roulé. Du coup, il a presque trop chaud. Un pantalon, des bottines noires, complète sa tenue hivernale. Il ne ressent pas le froid, malgré le fait qu'il soit assis sur le sol, dans un coin dégagé et sec du préau. Mais il a froid aux mains. En effet, pas facile de tourner les pages quand on porte des gants épais ! Alors, il a fourré ses gants dans les poches de son blouson.

Il s'est à nouveau replongé dans les aventures de James Bond et en est à un passage qui l'a marqué plus que d'autres :

_« Il y avait quelque chose dans l'aspect de ces hommes qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Tous les deux petits, habillés de la même façon, de vêtements sombres, qui devaient être bien chauds pour la saison, ils faisaient penser aux artistes d'un numéro de music-hall, qui attendent l'autobus pour se rendre au théâtre. Ils portaient l'un et l'autre un chapeau de paille orné d'un large ruban noir, peut-être en manière de concession à l'atmosphère de villégiature : le bord de ces chapeaux, de même que l'ombre de l'arbre, dissimulaient leur visage. Chacune de ces petites silhouettes sombres et ramassées était éclairée d'une manière inattendue par une touche de couleur vive. Ils portaient chacun un appareil photographique carré, accroché à l'épaule : l'un était rouge vif, l'autre bleu vif._

_Le temps de remarquer ces détails, et Bond n'était plus qu'à cinquante mètres des deux hommes. Il réfléchissait à toutes les variétés d'armes et aux moyens de s'en protéger quand une scène terrible et extraordinaire commença à se dérouler._

_L'homme rouge fit un léger signe de tête à l'homme bleu. D'un mouvement rapide, ce dernier décrocha de son épaule l'appareil. Bond ne pouvait le voir complètement, parce que le tronc du platane le lui dissimulait en partie. L'homme bleu se pencha et parut tripoter son appareil. Alors un éclair éblouissant de lumière blanche en jaillit, on entendit le fracas d'une énorme explosion. Bond, bien que protégé par le tronc d'arbre, fut renversé sur le sol par un souffle d'air brûlant qui lui laboura la peau des joues._

_Il resta couché sur le sol, contemplant le soleil, tandis que le déplacement d'air – du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait – déclenchait une vibration semblable à celle qu'on aurait produite en frappant les basses d'un piano avec un marteau de forgeron._

_Quand, étourdi et à demi inconscient, il se releva sur un genou, une affreuse pluie de morceaux de chair et de lambeaux de vêtements souillés de sang se mit à tomber sur lui et autour de lui, mêlée à des branches et du gravier. Puis ce fut une pluie de brindilles et de feuilles. De tous côtés, on entendait le cliquetis aigu de vitres qui tombaient. Le ciel était caché par un champignon de fumée noire, qui s'éleva et se dissipa, tandis qu'il le regardait comme un homme ivre. On sentait une odeur affreuse d'explosif, de bois brûlé et… oui, c'était tout à fait cela… de mouton grillé. Sur une longueur de plus de cinquante mètres, les arbres du boulevard étaient dépouillés de leurs feuilles et carbonisés. De l'autre côté, deux arbres avaient été arrachés près du niveau du sol et barraient le boulevard. Entres les deux, il y avait un petit cratère, qui fumait encore. Des deux hommes aux chapeaux de paille, il ne restait absolument rien. Mais il y avait des traces rouges sur la chaussée, sur les trottoirs, sur le tronc des arbres, et il y avait des lambeaux sanglants accrochés haut dans les branches._

_Bond se mit à vomir. __(1)_

Richard referme le livre, tout en gardant l'index à l'intérieur, en guise de marque-page. Il ferme les yeux et tente de visualiser la scène. La première fois qu'il a lu ce passage, il a trouvé un peu glauque cet étalage de lambeaux sanguinolents, puis a conclu que c'était quand même vachement bien écrit.

Lui qui commence à raffoler des films d'horreur, il se dit qu'il pourrait faire un savant mélange entre ce qu'il voit à l'écran, ce qu'il vient de lire et ce qui lui trotte dans la tête.

Ce qui diffère entre ce qu'il lit et ce dont il rêve pour plus tard, c'est sa rencontre avec la femme de ses rêves. Parce qu'il rêve, Richard ! Ces derniers temps, il focalise même maladroitement sur une petite fille – pas si petite que ça en fin de compte – aux cheveux bruns, au look déluré, aux yeux plein de malice parfois. Il a corné la page qui, selon lui, décrit tout le contraire de ce qu'il veut vivre.

_« Il s'aperçut qu'il pouvait parler sans retenue et il en fut surpris._

_Avec la plupart des femmes, son attitude était un mélange de laconisme et de passion. Les lentes manœuvres d'approches l'excédaient presque tout autant que le gâchis qui menait finalement à la rupture. Il trouvait quelque chose de sinistre dans le caractère immuable qui présentait le scénario de toutes les intrigues amoureuses. Le schéma conventionnel : boniment sentimental, main effleurée, baiser, baiser passionné, découverte du corps, apogée dans le lit, encore le lit, puis moins de lit, la lassitude, l'amertume finale, lui paraissaient honteux et hypocrites. Bien plus, il fuyait la mise en scène qui accompagne chaque acte de la pièce : rencontre dans une réception, restaurant, taxi, son appartement à lui, son appartement à elle, puis un week-end au bord de la mer, de nouveau les appartements, puis les dérobades, les alibis et pour finir la rupture violente sur le pas d'une porte, sous la pluie. » __(2)_

Il se promet qu'il ne fera jamais subir ce schéma à aucune femme. Déjà sa rencontre avec Katherine s'est déroulée de toute autre manière, et c'est tant mieux !

Et justement, voici qu'apparaît sur le pas de la grande porte l'objet de ses réflexions. Elle marche vers lui d'un pas sûr, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de sa doudoune blanche. Il se lève pour l'accueillir. Elle ressemble à un ange, ses longs cheveux débordant de sa capuche rabattue sur son front. Elle lui offre un large sourire en agitant les mains vers lui et en accélérant le pas.

- Hey !

- Hey, ça va ? Pas trop froid ? demande-t-il en remarquant que Katherine ne porte pas de gants.

- Nan, pas froid. T'es toujours dans ton bouquin de James Bond? Demande-t-elle en désignant du menton le livre qu'il tient dans la main gauche.

- Heu, oui. J'étais en train de relire un passage que j'aime bien.

- Raconte…

- Ben… en fait… il y a deux personnages qui sautent avec une bombe et il y a du sang et des lambeaux partout.

- Beurk, c'est franchement dégueu, ton truc !

- C'est très bien décrit tu sais.

- Ouais, sans doute. Et tu aimes ça ?

- Oui. J'aimerais bien décrire des scènes comme ça plus tard.

- OK, pigé, je suis sûre que tu aimes aussi les films d'horreur, hein ?

- Oui, comment t'as deviné ? répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

Katherine fait mine de manipuler une épée avec laquelle elle tapoterait sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Je te nomme donc « Chevalier Richard, maître du macabre ».

- M'enfin !

- Hé, c'est pour rire. Et ton histoire à toi, elle avance ?

- Oui, un peu. Mais j'arrête pas de réécrire mes chapitres. J'ai toujours envie d'ajouter des trucs, de réécrire mes phrases, ça prend un temps fou !

- Du moment que tu t'éclates, c'est le principal, non ? Et ton espionne russe ? Elle va bien ?

- Pas mal. Elle a failli se faire prendre, mais le héros l'a sauvée de justesse.

- Ouf, je suis rassurée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Brrr… fait froid.

Richard voit Katherine coincer ses menottes sous ses bras croisés. Il sort ses gants de ses poches et les tend à la gamine.

- Tiens, mets ça.

- Oh c'est gentil.

Elle les enfile derechef. Bien sûr, ils sont trop grands, mais cela lui fait plaisir de partager un petit quelque chose de personnel avec lui.

- T'as envie de devenir célèbre ? demande-t-elle brusquement.

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais j'imagine que c'est pas si facile.

- Tu travailles tellement, je suis certaine que tu y arriveras.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire quand tu seras grande ?

- Tu veux dire quand je serai adulte ?

La nuance fait sourire le garçon.

- Oui, quand tu seras adulte, répète-t-il.

- Première femme de la cour suprême des Etats-Unis !

- Quelle ambition !

- Maman a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de femme à ce poste. Alors ce sera moi. Je pense que je vais devoir beaucoup travailler pour y arriver, mais ça ne me fait pas peur.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Richard s'amuse. Il l'imagine revêtue de la tenue réglementaire. Puis son imagination dérive et il l'habille en tenue moulante de cuir noir, celle qui sied parfaitement à son héroïne russe. Le changement brutal de vision le fait rire. Maître Katherine Beckett à la barre, toute habillée de cuir noir. Non, ça ne colle pas. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits. Mais la petite fille n'a rien perdu des expressions étranges qui se sont affichées sur le visage de Richard.

- Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose.

- Encore une bonne idée pour ton roman ?

- Heu, oui…

- J'ai hâte de le lire.

- Bientôt, promet Richard. Bientôt…

_(À suivre)_

_*/*/*_

_(1) © Ian Flemming, « Casino Royal », chez Robert Laffont, 1976, coll. « Bouquins », pp 63-64  
_

_(2)© ibidem, p127_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chers tous, pardon pour ce long délai; prise par trop de boulot au bureau et trop de fatigue le soir._

Vous avez été formidables, patients et constructifs dans vos commentaires. Je mets aujourd'hui une fin à cette historiette, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin pour celle-ci, juste pour le plaisir d'ajouter des chapitres. J'ai fait le tour de ce que je voulais y mettre.

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à:

Leelou67, pour m'avoir écoutée patiemment lui lire mon histoire et me corriger quand ça faisait "trop adulte" :-)  
et aussi à :

Audrey 1986

Caloub38

Caskett Hopeful

.course

Caskett71

Celine02

Chatlibre, maintenant que l'histoire est complète, tu peux enfin la lire :-)

Choriane

Cissou75

DrWeaver

Elynaa

Ewilan

Fanseries66

Laetitialfw

Lille 76

Litany Riddle, tu vois, c'était pas Angst!

Manooon

Marielol25

Marionpc84

Marlou11

Mia-caskett

Mistyarrow

Rhysel derynis

Sabby78

Snoozpower

Soron

TeskilaKiwi

virtualJBgirl, tes commentaires m'ont guidées plus que tu n'imagines ;-)  
***

**Chapitre 12**

- Je t'assure, ma chérie, c'est un endroit absolument idyllique !

- Je veux bien te croire, mais je n'ai pas les moyens d'habiter dans un endroit pareil !

Martha et une amie devisent calmement autour d'un cocktail martini/vodka. L'amie en question, Charmaine, vient de signer pour un nouveau contrat dans une super production hollywodienne. Considérant le fait qu'elle enchaîne les rôles à succès depuis plusieurs années maintenant, elle vient juste de s'offrir une superbe propriété en bord de mer. Une maison de quinze pièces – _sinon ça fait trop m'as-tu-vu_, affirme-t-elle – mais elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur l'endroit. Elle a apporté un petit album photos qui montrent sa nouvelle acquisition sous toutes les coutures, depuis le salon/salle à manger de 55 mètres carré en passant par les chambres à coucher plus spacieuses les unes que les autres, dont l'une d'elles donne directement sur une terrasse débouchant sur un jardin en pente menant directement … à l'océan.

Richard vient de terminer un chapitre quand il décide de rejoindre les deux femmes. Il se sert un grand bol de crème glacée qu'il noie sous une montagne de crème fraîche et vient s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de sa mère. Elle feuillette l'album posé sur ses genoux et il voit dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie en même temps qu'un peu de tristesse.

Il est certain qu'elle se dit _« si seulement je pouvais avoir une maison comme celle-là ! »_

Il la fixe un long moment et songe que, s'il devient effectivement célèbre un jour, il aura les moyens de lui offrir une belle maison, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à galérer d'un contrat à l'autre, comme elle le fait ces temps-ci.

Martha sent sur elle le regard insistant de son fils et lève les yeux.

« Richard, viens voir comme c'est beau. »

Le garçon se lève et vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de sa mère.

Elle referme l'album et le rouvre à la première page et, pour Richard, c'est le choc !

Jamais il n'a vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, en effet. Il aime la façade qui donne sur l'océan, avec ses deux arches et toutes ces petites fenêtres, ces montants blancs qui lui donne un petit air colonial, cette immense terrasse couverte sur la gauche, cet escalier gigantesque qui descend sur une pelouse interminable, cette terrasse ronde plus petite, à droite, le ciel limpide qui couvre de son bleu protecteur cet îlot de verdure et surtout, les voisins… très lointains. La maison semble totalement isolée. Ça ressemble aux yeux du gamin à un havre de paix où il doit faire bon écrire en toute quiétude.

Il feuillette les pages et n'en finit pas de s'extasier en silence. Cette demeure semble un rêve totalement inaccessible pour un petit garçon comme lui, et encore plus pour sa mère, qui galère de pièces de théâtre en petits rôles dans l'une ou l'autre comédie musicale locale.

_Si seulement_… se dit-il… juste avant de se promettre intérieurement : _le jour viendra !_

Il s'imagine, confortablement installé dans une chaise longue, ses cahiers d'écriture à portée de main, sa mère sur la chaise longue d'à côté, en train de lire le dernier opus des aventures de ses héros, une petite table basse entre eux où sont posés les cocktails que le majordome vient de leur servir.

Puis il divague complètement et voit surgir des ondes une sirène élancée, à la chevelure brune lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, moulée à souhait dans un maillot une pièce noir. Elle marche lentement vers lui, sourit et…

- Richard ? Tu rêves ?

Le garçon sort brusquement de sa torpeur.

- Heu, non,… enfin, oui… elle est vraiment magnifique, cette maison !

- N'est-ce pas ? Charmaine a proposé de nous y inviter cet été. Ça te plairait ?

Richard peine à dissimuler son enthousiasme.

- Oh oui, beaucoup, dit-il d'une voix qu'il veut posée et calme, pour cacher le délire qui vient de l'assaillir.

- Alors, c'est dit, annonce Charmaine d'une voix guillerette. Vous serez mes hôtes fin juillet. Désolée, mes chéris, je ne peux vous y inviter plus tôt, je suis en tournage tout le mois de juin et juillet sur la côté ouest… Mais, attendez, j'y pense…

Richard retient sa respiration.

- Et si je te donnais un double des clés, Martha. Tu pourrais y aller quand tu veux avec Richard.

Martha hoche la tête.

- Enfin, Charmaine, c'est trop gentil, je ne voudrais pas…

- Tu ne déranges pas. Et puis, j'y trouve mon avantage aussi, tu sais de cette manière, la maison semblerait occupée plus souvent… ça éloignerait les cambrioleurs… même si je suis persuadée que le quartier est très sûr là-bas.

- Je ne sais comment te remercier.

- Tu n'as qu'à remplir de frigo, c'est tout. Le reste, c'est offert par la maison, dit Charmaine d'un ton un peu pompeux.

Richard commence de nouveau à divaguer et imagine tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cette maison. Elle ressemble à un petit paradis pour lui.

***  
17 novembre.

Katherine est tout excitée c'est son anniversaire et ce soir, elle va bien sûr fêter ce jour joyeux avec ses parents. Elle s'attend à recevoir, peut-être, sa tenue de judo. Et puis plein d'autres choses dont elle a parlé, sans en avoir l'air, avec sa mère.

Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attend pas du tout, c'est le présent au fond de la cour de récré. Richard est là, comme tous les jours, debout, les mains dans le dos, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avance vers lui, lui rend son sourire.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Pour moi ? demande-t-elle, soudain très curieuse.

- Ben oui, c'est pour … ton anniversaire.

- Cooool ! C'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

A présent, elle est très impatiente.

Richard sort les mains de derrière son dos et lui tend un petit paquet rectangulaire avec une grosse bosse au milieu. La petite fille prend le paquet avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait du cristal le plus fragile. Elle va s'asseoir au fond du préau et garde un moment le paquet sur ses genoux.

- Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?

- Si tu veux.

Katherine n'attendait que ce feu vert: elle déchire le papier cadeau, mal plié sur les coins. Richard a fait de son mieux pour l'emballer soigneusement mais le papier dont il disposait était trop épais pour être plié avec facilité.

Les deux enfants n'ont pas remarqué que Billy les observe du coin de l'œil, comme très souvent. Généralement, il se contente de tourner à distance respectable, tel un vautour attendant de fondre sur une proie désormais sans défense. Richard a toujours eu pour lui un regard qui en disait long et qui signifiait clairement « _Tu t'approches ? Tu t'en prends une ! _». Pourtant aujourd'hui, il semble attiré tel un insecte par la couleur du papier cadeau – ou est-ce simplement qu'il en a assez de ne pas passer à l'action? Sa manœuvre d'approche est lente et méthodique, pour ne pas être trop vite dans la ligne de mire des deux enfants.

Katherine a fait une boule avec le papier cadeau et s'exclame derechef en voyant ce qu'elle tient dans ses petites mains :

- Wow ! Il est mignon !

Elle tient à présent un petit dauphin en peluche, couleur bleu clair. Elle se caresse la joue avec le petit animal et affiche un large sourire, aux anges.

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

- Il faut que je lui donne un nom.

- Ah ?

- Toutes mes peluches ont un nom, tu sais ?

Richard ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

- Te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas. Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

- Sais pas. Je te dirai quand j'aurai trouvé.

Elle regarde ensuite la deuxième partie du présent. C'est un petit cahier. Elle l'ouvre et reste bouche bée. Sur la première page s'étalent en grand les mots:

« _Espionne toujours – _par RR».

- C'est pas vrai, tu l'as fini ?

- Pas vraiment, enfin… presque… je n'arrive pas à faire une fin. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises si ça te plaît.

- WOW, c'est super cool !

Elle commence à feuilleter les premières pages et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'arrête soudain et relève la tête.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- C'est fait exprès, les initiales de ta russe ?

Richard se sent rougir.

- Ben… c'est comme tu veux…

- Comment ça, « _comme je veux _» ? Tu t'es inspiré de moi ?

- Un tout petit peu, avoue Richard, en la regardant dans les yeux, un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

- T'es pas gêné !

- Te fâche pas, elle est super, elle a de la jugeote, elle est forte, tu verras, elle est sympa.

Kate referme le cahier d'un geste sec.

- Tu aurais pu me demander, quand même !

- Je ne savais pas que les écrivains devaient demander la permission de créer leurs personnages.

- Ben si, surtout si ces écrivains prennent des gens qu'ils connaissent.

- T'es vraiment fâchée alors ?

Kate soupire à fond, puis fixe Richard avec insistance. Son regard est froid, mais sa bouche dit le contraire.

- Bon, faut que je le lise pour savoir, je suppose.

- Tu ne seras pas déçue, je t'assure. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas très doué pour l'intrigue, il y a pas mal de dialogues et des descriptions de paysage et tout ça, mais c'est difficile d'imaginer des aventures comme celles des bouquins policiers.

- On verra bien, fait Katherine, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

- Tu peux y écrire des notes, si tu veux, j'ai laissé une marge à chaque page, comme ça, tu me diras ce que tu penses de ce que j'ai déjà écrit.

- T'es sûr ? Je peux écrire dedans ?

- Oui, pas de problème, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir ton avis.

- OK, ça marche !

Le lendemain, elle court au fond du préau où un Richard Rogers l'attend, impatient.

- Dis-donc, Monsieur l'Ecrivain, on peut dire que t'es plutôt doué ! annonce Katherine en brandissant le cahier.

Richard respire un grand coup. Elle a lu son « œuvre ».

- Alors… tu as … aimé ?

- Oh oui ! Elle est pas mal, ton espionne, en fait. Mais je la trouve un peu trop polie.

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- J'sais pas, elle parle comme un de nos profs, ses phrases sont très intelligentes… je sais pas si les espions parlent comme ça. En tout cas, dans les films, il arrive souvent aux méchants espions de dire des gros mots.

- Mais Katinka est bien élevée ! s'insurge-t-il.

- Peut-être, mais elle fréquente des mauvais, alors, je trouve que si elle veut se faire respecter et traiter comme un des leurs, elle devrait parler comme eux, non ?

- Justement, non. Elle reste égale à elle-même, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne méchante.

- Elle tombe amoureuse du gentil espion, mais t'as pas fini l'histoire. Ils vont finir par se marier, tes deux héros ?

- Sais pas encore… peut-être…

- Ce serait plutôt cool. Mais tu devrais y mettre plus de bagarres, et des morts, et plein de trucs comme on en voit à la télé, des gadgets, tu sais, ils ont toujours de super gadgets pour se sortir de situations pas possibles…

Richard sourit. Décidément, elle a autant d'idées que lui.

Concentrés sur leur conversation, ils n'ont pas vu Billy s'approcher en douce, derrière Katherine.

De façon totalement inattendue, il se rue sur la petite fille, lui dérobe le cahier et s'enfuit comme un dératé à l'autre bout de la cour, entouré par sa bande.

Richard fonce tel un fauve à sa poursuite. Katherine crie, de rage, sur Billy.

A peine Richard a-t-il rattrapé Billy qu'il se lance à corps perdu sur lui et le cloue au sol. Il reprend le cahier de force, le glisse, plié en deux, dans la poche de son blouson et se relève.

- Ne t'avise jamais plus de recommencer, crétin !

Billy se relève et est immédiatement entouré de ses copains. Le petit groupe fait front à un Richard isolé. Mais ce dernier relève le menton, prêt à l'affronter.

- Tu me cherches, Rogers ?

- Pas vraiment, mais si c'est la bagarre que tu veux, viens donc, mais tout seul. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Voilà ta petite copine qui vient… Elle vient te sauver, dit Billy d'un ton faussement plaintif, se moquant des deux amis.

- Laisse-la tranquille, tu m'entends ?

- Ooh, pauvre petite Katherine, elle a besoin d'un chaperon, on dirait !

Billy continue son imitation de petit enfant apeuré.

Richard le toise, prêt à bondir, les poings serrés. Billy le remarque.

- Vas-y. Te gêne pas !

Mais Richard ne bouge pas. Katherine l'a rejoint.

- Viens, lui dit-elle, c'est un idiot, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot, toi, l'emmerdeuse ? lance Billy.

Katherine s'approche de Billy. Elle le dépasse d'une demi-tête, mais cela ne semble pas du tout impressionner le gamin. Richard retient son amie par le bras.

- Viens on s'en va.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, tournant le dos à la bande, Billy se rue soudain vers Katherine dans l'intention évidente de la gifler, mais Richard l'a senti venir, se retourne et lui colle une baffe magistrale. C'est le signal qu'attendaient le reste de la bande pour intervenir. Il s'ensuit un échange de gifles et de coups de poings entre Richard et Billy, tandis que les copains de ce dernier tournent autour de Katherine pour tenter de l'impressionner et de la faire pleurer. Mais elle leur tient tête et tente de leur échapper pour porter secours à son ami.

En vain. Lorsque le surveillant s'approche, Richard est assis à califourchon sur le ventre de Billy et fait pleuvoir les coups sans s'arrêter.

- Tu vas nous foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toutes, petite vermine !

- Ça suffit ! Debout tous les deux ! tonne le surveillant.

Les deux garçons échangent encore quelques coups avant de se relever péniblement.

Le surveillant se tient devant eux, les poings sur les hanches.

- Chez la directrice, tous les trois, tout de suite ! gronde-t-il en les fixant à tour de rôle, lui, Billy et Katherine.

- Mais elle n'a rien fait ! s'exclame Richard.

- Tous les trois, TOUT DE SUITE !

Les enfants échangent un regard mauvais et se dirigent vers l'entrée, sous l'œil interloqué des autres enfants dans la cour.

- C'est pas juste ! pleure Katherine. Elle n'avait pas à te renvoyer.

- C'est pas grave. C'est juste pour quelques jours. Ça te laissera le temps de terminer mon histoire : comme ça, on pourra en discuter à mon retour.

- Je suis désolée, Richard. T'avais pas à prendre tout sur toi, tu sais ?

- Hé… lui murmure-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical, les amis, c'est fait pour ça, non ?

Katherine a envie de pleurer, mais elle parvient à retenir sa peine, pour Richard, et sa colère, envers Billy. Ce dernier a été renvoyé également pour quelques jours.

- Allez, tout ira bien, à la semaine prochaine ?

- OK, dit Katherine d'une petite voix, en reniflant. Tu promets ?

- Je promets quoi ?

- De revenir.

- Bien sûr, t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

- Je serai là pour toi… toujours.

Il s'éloigne avant de montrer qu'il est aussi triste qu'elle.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur, crie-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te jure. Ma mère vient de signer un contrat sur la côte ouest.

- Mais tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi ! pleure Katherine, incapable à présent de retenir ses larmes.

- Pleure pas, Kate, je suis vraiment désolé.

Il ne sait quoi lui dire pour la réconforter.

- Je t'écrirai. Et toi, tu m'écriras.

- J'aime pas ça, écrire.

- Alors, tu apprendras, hein ? Dis, tu m'écriras ?

- Non ! C'est trop injuste ! Et tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant le cahier, tu peux le garder, j'en veux plus.

- Garde-le, c'est un cadeau. Je te promets de revenir pour terminer l'histoire, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Katherine renifle un grand coup.

- Tu… tu promets ?

- Juré ! Et je te le dédicacerai spécialement !

- C'est vrai ?

- Promis juré !

- Tu vas pas m'oublier en Californie ?

- Jamais.

- Tu resteras mon ami ?

- TOU-JOURS ! prononce Richard très lentement, d'une douce voix.

Lorsque Richard se retourne une dernière fois pour regarder le grand portail d'entrée de l'école, les émotions se bousculent dans son cœur. Il sait que Katherine va lui manquer, énormément. Il sait qu'il va terminer ce livre, pour elle. Pour lui. Car il s'est promis de devenir un excellent écrivain. Il n'en veut pas à sa mère de l'arracher à son environnement, maintenant qu'il a enfin trouvé le moyen de sortir de sa bulle. Il n'en veut pas à la Directrice d'avoir pris des sanctions à son égard, il ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est de ne pas avoir pu continuer de mettre la pâtée à Billy.

Il sent au fond de lui un tiraillement douloureux, comme si on lui avait tordu les tripes. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec une petite fille formidable et il se jure au fond de son cœur qu'il ne l'oubliera jamais.

Il sourit tristement en voyant le nom de l'école qui s'étale en grandes lettres par-dessus le portail. Il vient de trouver son nom de plume. Il se fera connaître de tous et reviendra vers "sa" Katherine dès que possible.

Le jeune garçon grave dans sa mémoire le nom de l'école : « Castle Bridge ».

Dans quelques années, il écrira sous le nom de _Richard Castle_.

_Vingt-deux ans plus tard…_

Une femme flic, grande, élancée, cheveux courts, allure plus que décidée, s'avance vers une petite table derrière laquelle est assis un homme, belle prestance, la quarantaine élégante, très séduisante même. Il a posé ses lunettes de soleil sur un coin de la table. En face de lui, une pile de livres fraîchement sortis de chez son éditrice, où son nom s'étale en grand. Il attend que de nombreux admirateurs viennent faire dédicacer leur exemplaire.

Deux mariages, deux divorces. Actuellement, il est seul, sentimentalement parlant, même si les jolies filles se bousculent au portillon. Il se sent si désoeuvré, mais n'en montre rien. Dans son existence qui paraît idyllique aux yeux de ses admirateurs, il est pourtant très seul, blasé, fatigué de toutes ces marques de condescendance, de ces fans qui se bousculent pour admirer l'homme qu'il est… enfin, qu'il semble être. Il donne le change, oh combien, de façon outrageusement trompeuse. Il attend autre chose de la vie. Il attend quelque chose de vrai, de vraisemblable. Il a décidé de mettre un terme à l'engrenage infernal de l'écriture mécanique, de la publication, de la promotion en public. Il lui manque la profondeur de la vie réelle. Il se dit qu'il en a ras-le-bol de n'écrire que ce qu'attend son éditrice, et non des récits basés sur des faits plus tangibles.

_- Où voulez-vous que je signe ?_

La plupart des femmes séduisantes qui se présentent devant lui arborent un généreux décolleté, provocantes à souhait, le rire exagéré, la posture aguichante. Il en a marre, signe avec un sourire ravageur, n'attend qu'une chose, c'est de se retrouver chez lui et trouver une solution à l'enfer qu'il vient de faire déferler sur sa carrière. Il vient de commettre un meurtre. Il vient de mettre un terme brutal et définitif à la vie d'un homme qui le fait vivre depuis de nombreuses années. L'ouragan s'est abattu sur son monde. Que va-t-il faire cette nuit ? Dormir du sommeil du juste ? Tenter de trouver une échappatoire ?

Il appose ses autographes à la pelle, sur des peaux offertes, appétissantes, sur des couvertures de livres, sur n'importe quoi, il s'en fout.

Il répète à l'envi le même baratin à la personne suivante, sans même lever les yeux :

_- Où voulez-vous que je signe ?_

Il décapuchonne son marqueur indélébile, prêt à apposer sa signature, quand soudain, il voit apparaître sur la table, juste sous ses yeux, un objet qu'il avait cru oublié depuis longtemps. L'objet est jauni, quelque peu frippé. Un cahier, marqué d'une pliure dans son milieu. Sur la couverture s'étalent des lettres qui semblent tracées par une main d'enfant.

Il sourit. Caresse le cahier d'une main presque tremblante.

Son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Sa respiration s'accélère. Se pourrait-il … ? Aurait-il droit à ce cadeau tombé du ciel ? Aurait-il la chance, en levant les yeux, de voir ce qu'il désire voir, parce qu'il n'a jamais oublié ? Parce que la vie l'a entraîné dans une direction qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Parce que sa carrière l'a obnubilé si longtemps. Parce qu'il a longtemps été et est encore un impénitent coureur de jupon, entre deux mariages.

Ces lettres qui s'affichent devant lui seraient-elles le signe que, peut-être, le destin va lui donner la chance de réparer son absence ?

_"Espionne toujours. _par RR._"_

Où voulez-vous … -_ il lève les yeux, lentement, pour savourer ce moment précieux _– que je… - _elle est là, c'est elle, sans aucun doute, toujours aussi belle, haltière, élancée, la même flamme au fond des prunelles_ – signe ?

- Plutôt que de signer, si vous terminiez cette histoire-ci ?

Cette voix, si sûre d'elle-même, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes s'il n'avait déjà reconnu la femme qui se tient devant lui, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Pour ça, j'aurai besoin de ma muse favorite. Pensez-vous que la personne qui m'a inspiré le début de cette histoire accepterait de m'aider à la terminer, avant que je n'en commence une nouvelle ?

THE END


End file.
